Danny 2
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: Shrek 2 parody. Danny has to meet Sam's parents. But her father dosen't approve. Now Danny has to deal with an egotistical prince, an evil sorceress, and a hedgehog and feline assassins. DannyxSam, DaffyxThunder bird, and TailsxCosmo.
1. A new beginning

In a dark room, a book was lay down. It opened by itself as someone read it and turned the pages.

Unknown voice: Once apon a time, in the kingdom of Far Toon Away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl.

The pages show the king and queen holding up a baby to the people. The next page showed a 5-year-old turning into a ghost.

Unknown voice: The whole kingdom was happy....Util the princess 5th birthday. They saw that their daughter was cursed with a form that took hold each night.

The next page showed the king and queen looking up at a woman with green skin, wearing a horn hat, and a black gown, she also carried a staff with a green orb.

Unknown voice: Being desperate, the seek the help of a sorcerous. She had the two lock the princess away in a tower there to await...The handsoe Prince Charming!

In a desert, a figure is riding a horse from day to night. He is muscler with golden-blode hair, and wearing a red sweater witha black shirt, tan jeans and black shoes. This is the Prince Charming the voice had mentioned.

Unknown voice: It was he who would travel through artic winds, and frying deserts traveling many days and many nights...

The figure now reaches a familiar castel. He uses and arrow to cross the lava.

Unknown voice:...Risking his life to reach the Thunder bird's keep!

The prince landed safely at the other side, he then heads for the tower.

Unknown voice: Because he was the most bravest....And most handsome knight in all the land.

Removing his helmet, we now see his face, he is Don Prima (from MLAATR). He heads up the stairs to a familier room.

Don Prima: And it was destiny that his kiss would break the dreaded curse.

Prima smiles as he sees a silhouette in bed. Believing it's the princess, he continues on.

Don Prima: He alone would climb to the highest room in the tallest tower, enter the princess' chamber, cross the room to her sleeping silhouette, and pull back the curtains to find.....

He gasps as he sees, not the princess, but the Southern Wolf reading a 'Wolf monthly' magazine. The wolf looks at him confused.

Southern Wolf: Dosen't anyone know how to knock anymore?

Don Prima: Princess....Sam Manson?

Southern Wolf: No way, man!

Don Prima: Oh, thank goodness! Where is she?

Southern Wolf: Still on her honeymoon, maybe.

Don Prima's eyes widened. His princess is already married?

Don Prima: Honeymoon?! With who?!

* * *

At a honeymoon suite, a familiar ghost chuckled as he adjusts a camera. Danny Phantom smiles as he and his wife, Sam Phantom, waved to the camera. Danny then picks Sam up and carried her into the suite. It was hard to do, but the two break down part of the door. As the two laughed, a song plays.

**So she said 'What's the problem, baby'  
What's the problem? I don't know.**

Danny gave her food, and Sam chuckles as the door closes.

**Well maybe I'm in love (Love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinkin' about it.**

**_ANIMAL KING 415's Danny 2_**

The next day, in the honeymoon suite, Danny and Sam are both shaving.

**How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (Love)**

Later, a girl named Dawn (from Pokemon) came along with some sweets. She knocks on the door.

**Makes me wanna turn around  
Face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**

When Danny and Sam answered the door, Dawn looks terrified and runs away. She leaves her basket with the food behind.

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after**

Danny and Sam look at each other with confused looks. They then spot the basket and smile at each other.

**Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

At the beach, the new couple are having a picnic. Sam jumped on Danny, with a smile. They hugged and kissed each other. All of a sudden, a huge wave came and covered the two. When it cleared, Danny looks alarmed as he sees he is kissing a mermaid. Sam walks over and drags the mermaid away.

**So I said "I'm a snowball running  
Running down into a spring that's coming all this love**

Sam throws the mermaid back into the sea, where she was sawllowed by a Megalodon (from Deadliest seas with Nigel Marvin). Sam smirks and looks and Danny. He just gave her a sheepish smile.

**Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**

Later that night, they went to a blacksmith's shop where local blacksmith, Will Turner, removed a ring from a burning fire and into Danny's hands. Danny yelps in pain and tosses it because it's _way_ to hot.

**Well baby I surrender  
To strawberry ice cream**

Danny tosses the ring into the air. The ring falls back down onto Sam's finger. She then sees the words "I love you" on it and smiled.

**Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

The next day, Danny is running in a field of flowers towards Sam, who is heading towards him.

**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**

What they were actually doing was runnig away from The Guys In White who were fireing everything they have at the two. Danny and Sam laugh as they run away from the ghost exterminaters who fail to catch them.

**Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I wanna hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love**

The Guys In White tried again in getting the two ghost by using an old trap, the "Trap them by the leg" trap. They waited as Danny and Sam run through the forest. Danny steps into the trap and yelps. He starts bouncing up and down and his face hits the mud.

**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love**

Sam finds herself surrounded by the G.I.W. but she easily punches, and kicks them out of the way. When their all knocked out, she walks over to Danny and they renact a famous scene from Spider-Man.

**We're accidentlly in love  
Accidentlly in love**

Later that night, the two catch fairies, one named Anti-Wanda (from FOP), and enjoy a mud bath together. (AN: I am not even gowing to that gross scene)

**Accidentlly in love  
Accidentlly in love  
Accidentlly in love  
Accidentlly in love  
Accidentlly in love  
Accidentlly in love**

Later, the two ghosts wtched the full moon. They looked at each other and kissed deeply.

**Accidentlly  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentlly in love  
I'm in love...I'm in love**

A while later, the two finished their honeymoon. They then returned to their home, which was in the forest still standing. As they got closer, they passed a keep out sign that read "Beware of ghosts!"

Danny: It's so good to be home.


	2. The news

Danny and Sam laugh and smile at one another lovingly as they reached their home.

Danny: It'll just be you and me and...

Danny was cut short by a familiar singing voice.

Familiar voice: **One's the most loneliest number  
That you'll ever do**

Danny and Sam went into the house, and saw a familiar black duck singing to himself. This, of course, is Daffy Duck.

Daffy: **Two can be as bad as one...**

Danny: Daffy?

Daffy looks up and smiles at the two.

Daffy: Danny! Sam! Man is it great to see you guys!

Daffy got up and ran over to Danny and hugs him.

Daffy: Give us a hug, Danny, you love machine you!

Danny looks at Sam and chuckels sheepishly. Daffy turned his attention to Sam.

Daffy: And look at you Misses Phantom! How about some sugar for the duck, hmm?

Danny: Daffy, what are you doing here?

Daffy: I was taking care of your love nest for you with Lazo, Bloo, Tails, and Cosmo.

Danny: But where are...

Daffy cut him off as he pointed to a table where the others were playing go fish. Lazlo was winnig.

Bloo: No fair! You're cheating!

Lazlo: How do you cheat at go fish?

Bloo: I...Haven't the slighest idea.

Tails looked up from his cards and saw Danny and Sam.

Tails: Hey guys.

Danny looked around.

Danny: So, by "taking care of it", you mean that you went through my mail, and watered the plants?

Bloo: Yeah, and took care of the fish!

Danny: And.....Wait a minute. I don't have any fish.

Bloo: You do now!

Bloo pointed to a dirty fishbowel that has two dead fish foating in it.

Bloo: I named that one Danny and I named the other one Sam. Danny was a rascally devil! Get your...

Danny: Look at the time. You guys better get going.

Danny said this desperatly trying to make them leave so he and Sam can be alone.

Daffy: Wait, you just got back! Aren't you gonna tell us about your trip? I know how about a game of Monopoly?!

Danny just sighed in anoyance. Then Sam stepped in.

Sam: Actually, shouldn't you all be getting home? Or, in Daffy's case, back to Thunder bird?

Daffy looked at his feet and frowned.

Daffy: Oh yeah, that. She's been acting all moody lately. Not even plant-girl knows what's wrong with her.

Cosmo: I'd like it if you stopped calling me that.

Daffy and the others then looked at them hopefully.

Daffy: So we thought we would move back in with you guys.

Sam: Well, Daffy, you know we're always glad to see you guys.

Danny: But Sam and I are married, now! We need time to be, you know, together.

Bloo nods.

Danny: Just with each other.

Lazlo nods.

Danny: Alone!

Daffy: No need to fear. We'll always be here to make sure no one bothers you!

Danny: Daffy!

Daffy: Yes, buddie o' mine?

Danny: You guys are bothering me.

The five finally got the hint.

Daffy: Okay. Fine I guess.

Lazlo: The Potter Puppet Pals and us were going to cath a football game anyway...So we'll see you guys later...Maybe for a Bar-B-Q or someting.

The five close the door as they leave. Sam feels a little concerned. Danny looks at her and says

Danny: They'll be fine. Now where were we? Oh, I think I know now.

Danny leaned Sam over to kiss her.....Until he looked up and saw five figures watching.

Danny: GUYS!

As he shouted he dropped Sam in the process.

Bloo: We know, you want to be alone!

Daffy: But what do you want us to tell these guys?!

Danny looked out and saw a group of dragons and dinosaurs in page clothes blowing horns. When they finished, a dinosaur named Yoshi (from Mario) was playing the theme to "Danny Phantom". A dragon named Jake Long ( from American Dragon: Jake Long) hit him on the head, making him stop.

Jake: Cool it, dawg!

Jake then took out a scroll and read it.

Jake: "Dear Princess Sam. You are hear by summoned to the Kingdom of Far Toon Away, for a royal ball in honnor of your marriage. In which the King will give blessing to you and your..."

Jake looked up and saw Danny. He gave a look that said, "What the...?", and then clared his throat and continued.

Jake:"....Prince Charming. Love King Jeremy and Queen Pamela of Far Toon Away. AKA: Mom and Dad"

Sam: Mom and Dad?

Danny: Prince Charming?

Daffy, Bloo, Lazlo, Tails, and Cosmo: Royal Ball?!

Daffy: Can we come? We'll be really good.

Danny: You guys can go, but Sam and I aren't.

Sam, Daffy, Bloo, Lazlo, Tails, and Cosmo: What?!

Danny: Don't you think they'll be shocked to see you...As a ghost.

Sam: Well, they'll be suprised, but their my parents, Danny. Thet love me. Don't worry they'll love you to.

Danny: Right. You know, I don't think I'll fit in at the countrey club.

Sam: Stop it! They are not like that!

Danny: Then explain Captain New York, and the fancy lizard band.

Jake: I'm a dragon, yo!

Sam: Look, just give them a chance.

Danny: To what, sharpen their pitchforks?

Sam: No! They just want to give you their blessing.

Danny: Let me get this straight. We aren't married unless I get their blessing?

Sam: If you want to be a member of this family, yes!

Danny: Who said I wanted to be part of this family?

Sam: You did, when you married me, duh!

Danny: Well, I must have missed the fine print!

Sam just scoffs.

Sam: So you won't come? Is that right?

Danny: Just listen to me. It's a bad idea. We're not going, and that's that!

Danny stomped his foot to mean he's serious.


	3. The arrival

Later, Cosmo and Tails finish helping Sam with loading the lugage into the carriage. Daffy then jumped into the back with the others.

Daffy: Come on, Danny! We don't want to hit traffic!

Danny came out of his house, with a frustrated face. He looked over to his friends Gecko, The Potter Puppet Pals, Team Rocket, Southern Wolf, Mickey, Brain, and Jerry. They were going to take care of everything while Danny and Sam were away.

Gecko: Don't worry, mate! We'll take care of the place.

They all cheer wildly and ran into the house. Southern Wolf looks at Danny before he heads in, thinking he's forgoten something. He just shook it off and ran in. The sound of glass breaking and the song "Le Freak" can be heard. Danny sighs, knowing his house won't stay the same when or if he and the gang comes back. As the carriage started down the trail, Daffy begins to sing.

Daffy: **Move 'em up! Head 'em up!  
Head 'em up, move 'em on! Head 'em up!  
Rawhide!  
Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up!  
Move 'em on! Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up!  
Rawhide!  
Ride 'em up! Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up! Move 'em up!  
Rawhide!  
Knock 'em out! Pound 'em dead!  
Make 'em tea! Buy 'em drinks!  
Meet their mamas!  
Milk 'em hard!  
Rawhide!  
Yee-haw!**

* * *

Later, the carriage passes a moutain.

Daffy: Are we there yet?

Danny: No.

* * *

A while later, during a thunderstorm....

Daffy: Are we there yet?

Sam: Not yet.

* * *

Some more time later, on a moutian top coverd with snow....

Daffy: O-O-Okay, are w-w-we t-t-there yet-t-t?

Sam: No.

* * *

Yet more time later, in a snowy forest...

Daffy: Are we there yet?

Danny: No!

* * *

A few hours later, going down a moutain...

Daffy: Are we there yet?

Danny: Yes.

His plan was to shut him up. Unfortunately...

Daffy: Really?

Danny: NO!!!

* * *

The carriage then goes over a bridge.

Daffy: Are we there yet?

Sam: Were you not listening? We said no!

* * *

Now the carriage drives through a forest.

Daffy: Are we there yet?

Danny: Stop asking that question!

* * *

The carriage then comes out of the forest.

Daffy: Are we there yet?

Danny and Sam: NO!

Danny resorts to his last method of trying to shuting Daffy up...Mimickrey.

Daffy and Danny: Are we there yet? That's not funny! Oh, that's really immature. This is why no one likes ghost. Okay, your loss.

Daffy then shouted something no one has ever heard him say before.

Daffy: I'm gonna stop talking!

Danny: Finally!

Danny smriks thinking he's won. But it wasn't long before Daffy opened his bill again.

Daffy: Look, this is talking forever, Danny. There's not even a movie or anything!

Danny: The Kingdom of Far Toon Away, Daffy, that is where we're going. Far...Toon...Away.

Daffy: I know...I am just so bored!

Tails: You should have brought something to read, like I did.

Danny: Because he didn't, he should just find a way to amuse himself!

Daffy looks around for something to do. He then hears the 'clip clop' of the horses and decides to make a poping noise to fill that rhythm. Unknown to him, he was also annoying Danny and Sam...Again. Danny couldn't take it anymore.

Danny: For five minutes, can you try not to be yourself? FOR FIVE MINUTES!!!!!

It then turns quiet. Daffy takes his bill off (AN: A classic runnig gag in the Looney Tunes) and puts it in the middle of Danny and Sam. Sam notices this. _"3...2...1...And..." _She thought to herself. Daffy once again made the poping noise, making Danny scream in frustration.

Danny: ARE WE THERE YET?!

Sam: Yes.

Sam said this as she looks out the window.

Daffy: Finally!

Bloo: About time!

The carriage then arrived at Far Toon Away. A fanfare played. Soon after that the song " Funkytown" played. They passed a sign that said "You are now entering Far Toon Away". Palm trees passed over the gang's heads.

Tails: Wow!

Lazlo: Cool!

Daffy: It's champagne wishes and caviar dreams from now on!

The gang then passed a few malls. The song now offically plays.

**Gotta make a move to a town  
That's right for me.  
Gotta make a move to a town  
That's right for me.**

Danny looks up at a billboard that read, "Maleficent's Inc.: We guarantee Happy Endings!"

Danny: Oh, we are not in the forest anymore.

A cop named Officer Jenny (from Pokemon) blows a whistle stopping the carriage so that other carriages can go.

**Well, I talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it**

As the carriage waits, a cleaner named Gordy (from Ned's declassified: School survial guide) came up and cleans the horses. After he does, the driver pays him.

**Talk about,  
Talk about,  
Talk about movin'**

Everyone smiles as the carriage continues on. Sam smiles and holds Danny's hand. Danny feels comfortable now and smiles at Sam. Two more woman, named Abby (from Primeval) and Katara (Avatar) pass by.

Bloo: Hey girls! How's the parade?

Lazlo: I like the hair loops.

Many people see the carriage coming through and fallow it. The carriage passed a tower that had a cheerleader stlye. the name on the gate read "Bonnie Rockwaller".

Daffy: Swimming pools....Movie stars!

Sometime later, a crowd cheers as the carriage approached a castle...Sam's home before she was sent away to the thunder bird gaurded castle. The group look inside the gate as they came. All the royal subjects cheered for their princess' return home. The carriage appraoches the castle's doors. Two people stand there waiting. The first one is a man with blonde hair, wearing a white shirt, blue sweetervest, brown jeans, and black shoes. He is King Jeremy Manson, Sam's dad. The other is a woman with red hair, wearing a pink dress, white gloves and white high-heeled shoes. Her name is Queen Pamela Manson, Jeremy's wife, and Sam's mom. When the carriage stopped, Jake Long then came up to the carriage as soon as fanfare stoped playing.

Jake: And now, ya'll prepare for the long awaited return of Princess Sam and her new husband.

Jake already knew who was inside the carriage. He gulped and prepared for the worst. The crowd applauded, not knowing who they'll see. Sam looked at Danny nervously.

Sam: Well, this is it.

Jeremy smiled at Pamela and said

Jeremy: This is it.

Jake gulped again and closed his eyes as he grabbed the door handel.

Jake: This is it, dawg.

A wrinklely, muppet like person named Yoda (from Star Wars) placed a cage down.

Yoda: It this is.

Jake opened the door. The crowd cheers while Yoda lets out a flock of Ferows flew out of the cage...Until Danny, Sam and the others steped out of the carriage. Everyone in the crowd gasped. Sam's parents were shocked and stunned at the same time, mostly Jeremy, to see their daughter and Danny. One Ferow got distracted by stareing at the two and slammed right into a wall, and fell on the ground. Everyone was quiet, except for a baby crying. The others backed up slowly.

Daffy: Uh....You two go ahead. We'll park the car!

Tails, Cosmo, and Lazlo: Yeah. We'll meet you later!

The duck, fox, plant-girl, monkey, and imagenary friend went into the carriage and drive off, leaving Danny and Sam behind. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and walked up to Jeremy and Pamela.

Danny: So, you still think this is a good idea?

Sam: Of course. Look, mom and dad are glad to see us.

As the King and Queen walk toward Danny and Sam, Jeremy turns to Pamela a whispers.

Jeremy: Pamela...Who are they?

Pamela: I think that's our little girl, sweetheart.

Jeremy: You call that "little"? That's a huge problem! Wasn't she supposed to kiss Don Prima and break the spell?

Pamela: I agree that he isn't a Prince Charming, but they look....

* * *

Danny: Happy now? We came, we saw them. Now lets get outta here before they light the tources.

Danny waves sheepishly at a couple of members of the crowd with weapons out, ready for attack.

Sam: Danny, their my parents.

Danny: Earth to Sam: They locked you in a tower for most of your life!

Sam: Listen. That was for my own...

* * *

Jeremy: Good! I see our chance! Let's go inside and pretend we aren't home!

Jeremy tried to turn around and go into the castle, but Pamela stops him.

Pamela: Jeremy! I'm shocked at your behavior! It's only right to meet them. We have to be...

* * *

Danny: Quick! When they're not looking, we can sneak away.

Sam: Give it a rest, Danny! It's gonna to be...

* * *

Jeremy: A huge disaster! There is no way...

* * *

Sam: You can do this, Danny.

Danny: But I really...

Jeremy: Really...

Pamela: Really...

Sam: Don't...

Pamela: Want...

Danny: To...

Jeremy: Be...

All 4: Here.

They stopped because they are in front of each other. The crowd looks on.

Sam: Mom...Dad...!

She hugs her parents.

Sam: I'd like you to meet my husband...Danny Phantom.

Danny chuckles nervously as Jeremy and Pamela look at him, a little shocked to hear Danny was Sam's new husband.

Danny: Well, it's real easy to see where Sam gets her good looks from.

Pamela tries to smile, knowing its a compliment. Jeremy, however, frowned at Danny who smiled nervously and then frowned. Pamela and Sam could tell that trouble was about to begin between the two.


	4. Dinner or Disaster?

Later that night, Danny was frowning as he sat at one end of the table. Sam and Pamela sat at the sides. Jeremy sits at the other end, glareing at Danny. Danny looked at his sliverware, wondering wich one to use. He picks up some food with his hands and tosses it in his mouth. He chews it with his mouth open, but stops when he sees Jermey looking at him with an annoyed look. Danny smiles sheepishly. Pamela looks concerned, wondering what will happen next. Sam drinks from her glass. As she looks at everyone, she let out a large belch.

Sam: Excuse me.

Danny: Well, better out then in, I aways say. Huh, Sam?

They both start laughing. Danny groans seeing that no one else was laughing along.

Danny: I guess not.

Then, voices from the kitchen can be heard. To Danny and Sam, they're familiar ones.

Familar voice: What do you mean we're not on the list? Don't tell us you don't know who we are.

Familiar vocie: And I am not next week's special!

Everyone in the dinnig room turned to see the doors of the kitchen swinging. Out came Daffy, Tails, Cosmo, Lazlo, and Bloo.

Lazlo: Sorry we're late, guys.

Cosmo: Thank you for waiting for us.

Bloo: This castle is huge....1O times lager then Foster's! And almost like a maze.

Daffy: We had the hardest time finding this place.

Everyone sat down. Cosmo and Tails near Sam, Lazlo near Danny, Bloo near Pamela, and Daffy near Jeremy.

Jeremy: Bad duck! Get down! Go away!

Sam: Dad, it's okay! They're with us! They helped rescue me from the Thunder bird.

Daffy: That's us, the noble bird!

Lazlo: And the loyal servents!

Bloo: Hey! How about some food over here! I hungry!

Danny: Oh, brother.

Danny takes a spoon and begins to sip what he thought was soup with a lemon.

Sam: Uh, Danny...

Danny: Huh...Oh, sorry. Great soup Missess Manson! And the lemon, nice touch.

Sam: No. Danny...

She dips her fingers into the bowel. Danny laughs sheepishly as he sees everyone else do the same. They watch as Danny did the same. When Pamela is finished, she dried them off on a towel.

Pamela: So, Sam, tell us about your home.

Sam: Uh, Danny owns his own land. Right, dear?

Danny: Huh...Oh, yeah. It's in an enchanted woods...Filled with rabbits and ducks and---

Bloo then bursted in to laughter, pounding his fists on the table.

Bloo: I know you're not talking about the forest!

Lazlo: Bloo!

Jeremy: A ghost from the forest. Why am I not suprized?

Pamela: I guess that would be a good place to raise the kids.

Jeremy spits out what he's drinking, while Danny swallows his spoon. He pounds on his chest, and manages to cough the spoon out.

Danny: No offense, Queen Pamela, but it's kinda early to be thinking about that.

Jeremy: Sure is! I just started eating.

Pamela: Jeremy!

Danny: And what does that mean?!

Sam: Dad, relax. It's fine, okay?

Jeremy: Well, for his type, maybe!

Danny: MY TYPE!

Daffy looks a little concerned and gets up.

Daffy: Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.

Just then, the Sweddish Chef (from The Muppet Show) came out with the other servents bringing dinner out.

Sweddish Chef: Dinno is seroved! (Translation: Dinner is served!)

Daffy: Never mind. I'll hold it.

Dinner is placed on the table. A turkey is placed infront of Danny, who glares at Jeremy who has a lobster placed in front of him. A stuffed pig is placed in the middle.

Sweddish Chef: Bon appitete! (Traslation: Bon appite!)

Bloo: Cool! Mexican food!

Tails: Not exactly, but close.

Pamela: Let's not sit here while we're hungry. Everyone dig in.

Daffy: Don't mind if I do, Pamela!

Daffy goes for the lobster, but Jeremy grabs it first.

Jeremy: I'm geuss the grandchildren I'll get from you will be....

Danny: Ghosts, yes!

Danny says this as he grabs the turkey.

Pamela: Not that we have a problem with that. Right, Jeremy?

Jeremy: Of course not. Unless he decides to eat his own young!

Jeremy slices the lobster as he says this.

Sam: Dad!

Danny: No, no, no. We prefer the type that have been locked away in a tower!

Danny breaks off the turkey's legs and eats like mad, while the others (Except Bloo who's eating) get concerend.

Sam: Danny, stop.

Jeremy: I did that because I loved her!

Danny: Oh, yeah. Day care center or A Thunder bird gaurded caste?!

Jeremy: You won't understand! You're not her father!

As the argueing continued, Danny and Jeremy took their anger out on food. Pamela sighs.

Pamela: At least the famliy's together for dinner.

Danny and Jeremy grabed the stuffed big that was in the middle of the table and played a intense game of tug of war. The pig slipped and flew into the air.

Pamela: Jeremy!

Sam: Danny!

Danny: Sam!

Jeremy: Sam!

Sam: Mom!

Cosmo: Tails...

Tais: Uh, guys...

Daffy: Daffy!

Everyone stared at him. The pig then landed onto the table with a big slam. Sam gets up and shouts.

Sam: Dad, you are so over protective!

Sam walked out of the dining room, frustrated. Danny looks at Sam and sighs sadly.

Danny: Sam...

Jeremy glares at him with an angry look in his eye. Bloo looks at the pig.

Bloo: Is anyone gonna eat that?

Daffy, Lazlo, Tails, and Cosmo give him a look that says, "Where you not paying attention?!"

Bloo: I was just asking, geeze!


	5. Maleficent the sorceress

In a room in the castle labeled "Sam's room: Keep Out or Never Come Out!" Sam feels misserable about what just happened and was starting to think if Danny was right about not coming.

Sam: Things haven't changed since I left.

It was true. All her childhood things are in her room. Sam looks around and sees some figures on her mantle. The figure were of a princess, a prince, and a dragon. She groans and heads out onto her balcony. Even thogh she wanted to be happy, she couldn't knowing that her dad and Danny wouldn't get along. She then begins to cry, her tears fell on the rail. She decided to go back inside, but before she could, bubbles suddenly appeared. She looks at them, a little confused. Just then she sees a figure in one of the bubbles. The figure then begins to sing.

Figure: **Your fallen tears have called to me  
So, here comes my sweet remedy  
I know what every princess needs  
For her to live life happily...**

As the figure popped the bubble she was in, she and Sam were both shocked to see each other. She is the same woman who appeared in the book in the first chapter, and the woman on the billbord in chapter three. Her name is Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty).

Maleficent: My, Sam. Look at you. You're all...Grown up.

Sam: I'm sorry...Do I know you?

Maleficent: Why, I am Maleficent.

Maleficent bowed as she said this.

Maleficent: Fear not, my dear. I can make things beter. With just a...

Maleficent spun her around and started singing again.

Maleficent: **Wave of my magic staff  
Your troubles will soon be gone.  
With a flick of my wrist and just a flash  
You'll land a prince with a ton of cash!**

Maleficent used her staff and made money appear. Just then a closet oppened and small rats (from Ratatovile) came out holding a black dress.

Maleficent: **A high-priced dress made by rats no less.**

Waving her staff, she made high-heels appear on Sam's feet, she also made the dress appear on her body. Wind begins to blow on her, she stood in place a little bit embarrassed.

Maleficent: **High-heel shoes and no more stress.**

Maleficent waved her staff, and everything came to life.

Maleficent: **Your worries will vanish, your soul will cleanse  
Confide in your very own furniture friends**

Maleficent and Furniture:** We'll help you set a new fashion trend!**

A chair knocked Sam into it, and she ended up in front of a mirror.

Sam: Hey!

Maleficent: **I'll make you fancy, I'll make you great**

Furniture: **The kind of gal a prince would date!**

Maleficent: **They'll write your name on the bathroom wall**

Mirror: **For a happy ever after, give Sam a call!**

Maleficent then makes a carriage appear.

Maleficent: **A sporty carriage to ride in with no fright  
A cool man chauffer named Fright Night **(from Danny Phantom)  
**Banish your blemishishes, tooth decay,  
Cellulite thighs will fade away**

Maleficent and furniture: **And oh, what the hey!  
Have a Pachirisu, today!**

A Pachirisu (from Pokemon; but not Dawn's) lands in Sam's palm. The furniture starts dancing around like mad, trying to give her a new look much to Sam's annoyance.

Sam: Now, cut that out!

Maleficent: **A nip and tuck, here and there  
To land a prince with the perfect hair  
Lipstick, liners, shadows, blush  
To a get a prince with a prince's tush.**

Sam: Please!

Maleficnet and the furnite continued singing.

Maleficent: **Lucky day, hunk buffet  
You and your prince take a roll in hay  
You can spoon on the moon  
With the prince to the tune.  
Don't be drab, you'll be fab  
Your prince will have rock-hard abs  
Cheese souffle, Valentine's Day  
Have some chicken fricassee!**

Maleficent flies around happily laughing. Sam soon decides enough is enough.

Maleficent: **Nip and tuck, here and there  
To land a prince with the perfect....**

Sam: WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!

Everyone just stopped, both shocked and frightened. Sam then picks up the Pachirisu and places her on the couch.

Sam: I appreciate what you're trying to do, Miss Maleficent. But, I really don't need all of this.

The furinture frowns and mutter in disappointment. A familiar voice then called out from behind the door.

Familiar voice: Sam? Sam?

The door bursts open and Danny, Daffy, Tails, Cosmo, Bloo, and Lazlo came in. Pachirisu smiled at them, and Lazlo looks at him in awe.

Lazlo: A squirrel! Cool! That reminds me of my days at Camp Kidney.

Sam: Oh, yeah...Maleficent, furniture...I like you to meet my husband, Danny Phantom.

Maleficent looks suprised and shocked at what Sam had said.

Maleficent: Husband?! How can that be?!

Sam: Well, Danny's the one that rescued me.

Maleficent: That can not be!

Danny: Great just what we need...More relatives.

Sam: Danny, relax. She's only here to help.

Danny: That's good to know...She can help us pack. Get your coat, Sam, we're leaving!

Daffy, Sam, Tails, Cosmo, Bloo, and Lazlo: What?!

Daffy: What do you mean leave? I don't wanna leave!

Cosmo: People have been so nice to us.

Sam: When did you decide this?

Danny: Shortly after arriving at this place!

Sam sighed and turned to Maleficent.

Sam: I'm sorry, Maleficent. My husband...

Maleficent: Don't worry, my dear. I need to go anyway.

Maleficent then held a card out.

Maleficent: If you should ever need me, happiness is just a teardrop away.

Danny snacthed the card from her hand.

Danny: Thanks, but that won't be needed! We got all the happiness we need. Happy, happy, happy!

Maleficent: I see. Well, good bye.

* * *

As Maleficent got into her carriage, she droped the kindness act.

Maleficent: Step on it, Fright Night.

The carriage then flew away...Fast as lightning.

* * *

Back in the castle, Sam turns to Danny with an angry look.

Sam: Nice job, Danny!

Danny: What? I told you coming here was a bad idea!

Sam: You could at least try to get along with my dad!

Danny: Y'know, Sam, I don't think I was gonna get dad's blessing...Even if I did want it!

Sam: Don't you think it would be good idea if someone asked what I wanted?

Danny: You're right. Do you want me to pack for you?

Sam: I can't belive you! You're acting like a...Like a...

Danny: Go on! Say it!

Sam: Like a ghost!

Danny: Well here's some news for you! No matter if your parents like it or not, I am a ghost!

Pachirisu was about to use discharge on Danny, but he turned around and did his ghostly wail, scaring the Electric Squirrel Pokemon.

Danny: And guess what, Princess. That's not gonna change.

Sam looked totaly upset. She headed for the door. Before she left, she turned to Danny...With tears in her eyes.

Sam: I made chages for you, Danny. Think about that.

She went out the door and closed it. When she left, Daffy and the others looked at him and frowned.

Bloo: That's real smooth, Danny!

Daffy: I am a ghost! ROAR!

Lazlo: What's wrong with you?!

Danny sighs as he goes over to the door. He can here Sam crying and her walking away. Danny sighs again and leans against the door. Once again, he let his rage and problems get the best of him.


	6. Making a deal

From inside the Jeremy's room, the king groans as looks out on his balcony.

Jeremy: I just knew this was gonna happen!

Pamela was in bed reading a book.

Pamela: Well, dear, I'm not the one to play the blame game, but you did start it.

Jeremy came in frowning at what Pamela just said.

Jeremy: Pamela, seriously. He's the ghost, not me!

Pamela: Your taking this a little too personaly, Jeremy Manson. After all, this is Samantha's choice.

Jeremy: Yes, but she was supposed to choose the prince we picked out for her! Do you honestly want me to give my blessings to that...That...That thing?!

Pamela: Sam does....And she'll never forgive you if you don't. I don't want to lose her again.

Jeremy groans with his hands over his eyes.

Pamela: You're acting like love is totaly predictable. Don't you remember when we were young? How we spent so much time near the lake?

Jeremy: Our first kiss.

Jeremy smiled remebering that moment. He shook his head, and got back to what he was saying.

Jeremy: This isn't the same! Do you realize our daughter has married a monster?!

Pamela: Stop being a drama king!

Jeremy: Okay, you want me to stop? Fine! I'll prtend everything's fine! La,la,la! This is great! HOW CAN THINGS GET ANY WORST THEN THEY ALREADY ARE!!!!!!

Familiar voice: Hello, Jeremy.

Jeremy turned around and gasped at seeing Maleficent.

Jeremy: Yipe!

Pamela: Now what's wrong, Jeremy?

Jeremy: Uh...Nothing, dear. Just that old wound, acting up again. I'll be out here and walk it off.

He nervously shuts the doors and heads onto the balcony.

Maleficent: Get in Jeremy. We need to have a little talk.

Jeremy: I'd love to, but I was just off to bed.

He gives a fake yawn.

Jeremy: I've already taken my pills...They make me drowsy. So....

He tried to leave but was stoped by two gaurds named Kronk (from The Empeor's new groove) and Gantu (from Lilo and Stitch).

Jeremy:....Let's make this a quick vist.

Jeremy got into the carriage and it flew off.

Maleficent: You remeber my adoptive son, Don Prima?

Jeremy almost jumped when he saw Don Prima looking at him.

Jeremy: Don Prima! Is that you?! It's been years since I saw you last. When did you get back? Last month? Last week?

Don Prima: Actually, it was five minutes ago.

Don then shook his fist at him and shouted.

Don: After I faced artic winds, and frying deserts! I climbed to the highest room in the tallest tower....

Maleficent: Don, let mom handle this.

She then turns to Jeremy and yells.

Maleficent: He faces artic winds and frying deserts! He climbs to the highest room in the tallest tower and what does he find? Some wolf with a southern accent, telling him his princess is already married!

Jeremy: Look, it wasn't my fault! He didn't get there in time!

Maleficent: Stop the car!

Fright Night stops the carriage, causing the crown on Jeremy's head to fall off. As he places it back on his head, Maleficent looks at him stenly.

Maleficent: Jeremy. You forced me to do something I'd thought I'd never have to do.

Jeremy: W-Where are we?

Maleficent rolled down the window. Jeremy sees their near a drive thru. The carriage stoped near a restaurant. A woker, someone who looked alot like Kel from Kenien and Kel, came up to the window.

Kel look-alike: Welcome to the Good Burger, home of the Good Burger. May I take your order?

Maleficent gales at Jeremy.

Maleficent: My diet's ruined! Are you happy?

Maleficent then turned to the Kel look-alike.

Maleficent: Okay, I'll have a Good Burger, no mayo nor cheese, with a side of onion rings. Want anything Don?

Don: I'll have the Good Meal...

Maleficent: Yes, one Good Meal. And...Jeremy, do you want anything? Good fries?

Jeremy: No thaks. I just ate a while ago.

Kel look-alike: Here's your order, Miss Maleficent.

He also hands her a Samuri sword.

Kel look-alike: And the sword comes with the Good Meal.

Maleficent: Thank you.

She gave the sword to Don and the carriage flew away from Good Burger. Once they left, Maleficent got back on topic.

Maleficent: Jeremy, if I recall, we made a deal. You don't want me to go back on my part, right?

Jeremy: No...I don't.

Maleficent: We understand each other now? Don and Sam will be together?

Jeremy: Yes.

Maleficent: Trust me on this, Jeremy. It's for the best. Not just for your daughter, but for your kingdom.

The carriage returns to the castle. They stop at the balcony, and Kronk pushed Jeremy out. He landed on his feet, but almost lost his balance.

Jeremy: What do you want me to do about it?

Maleficent throws the sword to Jeremy.

Maleficent: Use your imagination.

With that the carriage flew off.

* * *

Jeremy knew he could never kill Danny (again) without angering his family...Especially Sam, but he need someway to get Danny out of the picture. He disguised in a dark cloak, and arrives at a place called "The Killer Coconut". He knocked on the door. A side hole opens allowing an eye to spot him. It then closed an he was greeted by a koopa named Bowser (from Mario).

Bowser: Come on in, sire.

Inside the Killer Coconut, the room was rowdy like mad. Many villains either talked to each other or started bar fights with one another. On the piano, a man named "Weird Al" Yankovic was playing a parody of a little drop of poison.

"Weird Al": **Krusty the clown  
Was injected with poison  
And nobody knows....**

Jeremy sat on a barstool next to a drunken robot, named Blitzwing (Transformers Animated).

Jeremy: Excuse me, I'm looking for the ugly sister of Marge Simpson...Goes by Patty or something.

A yellow skined woman with gray hair turned around after she stoped working. She was Patty Bouvier (from The Simpsons).

Jeremy: Oh, there you are. Listen I need someone....Taken care of, if you know what I mean.

Patty: Who's the guy?

Jeremy: Well, I would't really call him a guy, he's more of a....A ghost.

The whole room stoped and it became dead quiet.

Patty: Listen, sire, let me clue you in on something...Only two people can take on a job like that. Although, between you and me, they don't really like to be disturbed.

Jeremy gulped.

Jeremy: Where can I find them?

* * *

After Patty told him the location, Jeremy arrived at the place where he could find the people. He knocked on the door and opened it, he came in and it was pitch black. Only the moon light showed.

Jeremy: Hello? Anybody here?

Female voice: Who's there?

Jeremy jumps in fright he turns around to see 2 pairs of shiny yellow eyes. Whoever they were they were hiding in the darkness.

Male voice: Well, aren't you going to say something or are you just gonna stand there?

Jeremy: I am awful sorry. I hope I didn't catch you two at a bad time, but I've heard you two are the ones to talk to about a ghost problem.

Male voice: You've heard right.

Female: However, we're not like those GhostBusters, so we don't come cheep.

Jeremy: Will this be enough?

Jeremy tosses a bag of gold onto the table. The figure with the female voice then steped forward and revealed she had claws. Jeremy gasped, but figure just slashed the bag open and the gold falls out.

Male voice: Hmmm. You've engaged our services, Your Majesty.

Female voice: Just tell us....Where can we find this ghost?


	7. The assassins

Later that night, Danny lays awake while his wife sleeps away. He looks at the clock and sighs. He couldn't get any sleep. Not because of snoring or anythingelse, but because of what he's becomeing to everyone, including Sam. As he tosses and turns trying to get some sleep, a song by Eels plays.

**Everybody says  
I'm geeting down too low**

He was about to lower his eyelids, when he saw something on top of the clock: It was two figures of a prince and princess together...Kissing. This makes Danny sigh sadly.

**Everybody says  
You just gotta let it go  
You just gotta let it go**

Danny gets out of bed, walks over to the window and looks out it, sighing.

**I need some sleep  
Time to put the old horse down  
I'm in too deep  
And the wheels keep turning round**

Danny then walks over to the fireplace to warm up. He looks up and sees Sam's figures on the mantelpiece.

**Everybody says  
You just gotta let it go**

Danny picks up the princess figure and squeezees it.

Princess figure: Dear Kinight, I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude.

Danny knows that line too well and puts it back. He sees a box on a table nearby. Danny got a little curios and opened it. When he did, he saw a book. Before he could grab it however, music started playing. Danny quickly closed it, and turned around to see Sam stir but not wake up. Danny opens the box, grabs the book, and closes it quickly. _"This must be Sam's diary. It would be against her privicy if I read it. Still...." _Danny thought to himself. Curiosity got him again as he read a page. Sam's voice could be heard as he reads.

Sam's voice: Dear diary, my bff is having a slumberparty. Dad says I can't go. I still have know idea why he won't let me out of the castle after the sun sets.

Danny chuckels softly, thinking that he's got a pretty good idea why that was. He then turned the page and continues to read.

Sam's voice: Dad says I'm going away for a while. Probably to a boarding school or something. Mom told me that one day, when I'm older, my handsome Prince Charming will rescue me and bring me back to my family. And we'll all live happiliy ever after.

Danny gasps in horror then turns to the next page, where he sees three words that he finds on every page.

Sam's voice (echoing): Missess Sam Prima.

Danny's about to scream his head off when he hears a knock at the door, making him jump. He goes to the door and opens it to see Jeremy.

Jeremy: Oh, Danny, hey. I hope I'm not interupting anything.

Danny: Oh, no. I was just reading....A scary book.

Jeremy: About dinner, I just want to appoligize about my behavior. I have no idea what came over me! Can we pretened it never happened and start over?

Danny: Listen, Your Majesty....

Jeremy: Please, call me 'Dad'.

Danny: Dad, we both acted like ghost earlier. Maybe we just need to get to know one another.

Jeremy: That's exactly what I was thinking! Infact, I was wondering if you would join me for a hunt tomorrow? A little fater-in-law and son-in-law bonding? It would make Sam really happy.

Danny looked at his sleeping wife. He then turns to Jeremy and nods.

Jeremy: Let's say....Eight-thirty by the old oak tree?

* * *

The next morning, Danny was walking through the woods. He somehow managed to persuade Daffy, Lazlo, Tails, Cosmo, and Bloo to come with him.

Danny: Guys, we're lost!

Daffy: We can't be! We fallowed the kings instuctions exactly! Head to the deepest, darkest part of the woods...

Danny: Yes.

Bloo: Past those trees with the creepy looking branches...

Danny: Check.

Lazlo: Ooh, and there's that bush that looks like Scout Master Lumpus!

Tails: I'm pretty sure we've seen that bush three times already.

Danny: That means we're going in circles!

Daffy: Look, you're the one who didn't want to ask for directions.

Danny: Just wonderful. This is my one shot at fixing things with Sam's dad, and I end up lost in the woods with you guys!

Bloo: Geez! Don't yell at us! We're tryin' to help, y'know!

Danny: I know!

Danny sighed and looked at them.

Danny: I'm sorry, okay?

Daffy: Relax, pal. It's okay.

Danny: I just need to make things work with this guy.

Daffy: Yeah. Let's go bond with Pop!

The six continued on. Danny then heard a purring noise, then looked at Daffy.

Danny: Well, well, Daffy. I know what happened back there was a tender moment, but the purring?

Daffy: What are you taking about? I wasn't purring.

Danny: Oh, sure. What's next, a hug?

Daffy: Okay, listen carefully, pal: Ducks don't pur! What do you think I am some kinda....

Daffy was cut short when a figure jumps out of the tree. He is a hedgehog with silver fur, and yellow eyes. He wears white gloves and green, gold, and sliver boots. His name is Silver The Hedgehog.

Silver: Ha! Fear me if you dare!

Silver grunted as he pulled out his sword.

Danny: Look at that. A little hedgehog.

Daffy: Look out, Danny! He's got a sword!

Danny: It's a hedgehog, Daffy. Here boy, come here.

Danny began calling Silver over like a dog. Silver drops his sword and runs full speed at him. Danny didn't have time to dodge or become intageable as Silver began pounding away. Daffy ran to Danny's aid. The others ran to help Danny.

Bloo: Don't worry, Danny! We're coming to save you!

Female voice: I don't think so!

Suddenly, a huge flame came out in front of them blocking their path to Danny. They turned to see the source of the fame. She is a purple furred cat with yellow eyes, a long tail, and a jewel on her head. She also is wearing a sweatsuit (like the one's Olympic Medelists would wear) and white gloves. Her name is Blaze the Cat. Back with Danny and Daffy, Daffy was still trying to get Silver away from Danny.

Danny: Get him off! Get him off!

Daffy: Hold still!

Daffy tried to kick Silver off, but Silver dodged causing Daffy to kick Danny in the gut. Danny groaned in pain.

Daffy: Did I miss?

Danny: No, you got me.

Silver used his psyhic powers to fly off of Danny and land on his feet near a tree.

Silver: Now, ghost. Pray for mercy from....

Silver took his sword and slashed the letters "S", "T", and "H" into the tree.

Silver: Silver The Hedgehog!

Blaze: And Blaze The Cat!

Danny got up and snarled.

Danny: I'll kill those two!

Daffy: I have a better idea! Let's take that sword and fix them here and know, if you know what I mean!

Bloo: Good idea!

Silver: Please, anything but that! You have to understand, it's nothing personal.

Blaze: We're only doing this for our families. Silver's mother is sick, and my dad lives on the garbage! The king paid us a lot of gold to do this job. And my sister just had a litter of kittens, and....

Danny: Wait a minute...

Danny picked them up by the scruffs of their necks.

Danny: Are you guys saying Sam's dad paid you to do this?

Silver: If by that you mean the rich king, yes.

Danny droped the two and sighed.

Danny: So much for "dad's " royal blessings.

Bloo: Don't feel bad, Danny! Almost every person we come across wants you dead.

Tails and Cosmo: Bloo!

Lazlo: You're not helping!

Danny: Thanks, Bloo.

Danny walks over to a lake and looks at his reflection.

Danny: Maybe Sam would be better off if I was some kind of Prince Charming.

Silver: Yeah, the king did say that.

Blaze: Silver!

Silver: Sorry, I thought he was asking us a question.

Cosmo went over tried to comfort Danny.

Cosmo: Danny. Sam knows you'll do anything for her.

Danny: It isn't that I wouldn't change if I could, Cosmo. I just want her to be happy.

Danny then remebered something.

Danny: Hang on a minute.

Danny took the card Maleficent gave him last night out of his pocket.

Danny: Happiness....A tear drop away.

Danny then got an idea as he turned to Daffy.

Danny: Daffy! I want you to think of the saddest thing that has ever happened to you!

Daffy: Oh, where do I begin? First there was this pig who thought I laid golden eggs, and let a mob kidnap me, I never got over that! Then this guy went and threw a party, he had all the guest try to play "Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Duck"! Then they had too much to drink, and started beating me with a stick yelling "Pinata! Pinata!" What on Earth is a pinata, anyway?!

Danny: No, I need you to cry!

Daffy: Don't get psycho on me!

Unknown to Daffy, Silver walked slyly up to Daffy.

Daffy: I know you're upset and all but...

Silver then stomped on Daffy's foot, making him yell in pain. Daffy glares with anger as tears of painstarted to form.

Daffy: You're dispicable!

Danny holds the card out and one of Daffy's tears land on it. All of a sudden, a buble appeared from the card. Inside the buble was the image of Maleficent.

Maleficent: Am I on? Okay. Ahem....Hello! This is Maleficent. I am either away from my desk or with a client. But if you stop by the office, I'll be glad to make you a personal oppointment. Have a happily ever after.

The bubble the popped, fading away.

Lazlo: Cool!

Danny: You guys up for a quest?

Daffy: Alright! That's what I like to hear! Danny, Daffy, Lazlo, Bloo, Tails, and Cosmo on another adventure! I love it!

Daffy then began to sing.

Daffy: **Ain't no stoppin' us now!  
Whoo!  
We're on the move!**

Silver: Wait, ghost!

They all turned around to see Silver and Blaze.

Silver: We're sorry we misjudged you.

Blaze: On our honor, we are to accompany you until we save you life as you have spared ours.

Daffy: Sorry, the job of annoying sidekicks has already been taken. Let's go, Danny.

They we're about to walk away, until they saw Danny walking toward Silver and Blaze...Both of which have the cute eyes. The gang is shocked as they see Danny stroke Blaze's fur.

Daffy: Danny!

Danny: Oh, come on, guys, look at them. How many hedgehogs or cats do you guys know wear shoes, huh?

Tails: I know three hedgehogs that wear shoes, and one cat that wears sandals.

Danny ignored Tails.

Danny: Let's keep them!

Daffy: Say what!

Blaze then rubbed her head against Danny's leg, purring. Daffy angerly groans.

Danny: Liten to that, she's purring.

Silver: Well, you did make her happy by doing that. And you made me happy in trusting us.

Daffy: So now it's cute?

Danny: Come on, Daffy. Lighten up.

Daffy: I should lighten up! I should lighten up! Look who's telling who to lighten up!

And with that, the gang (as well as the added Silver and Blaze) headed off to see Maleficent.


	8. Getting a potion

Back at the castle, Sam was still asleep in her rooom when she felt someone lick her.

Sam: Danny. Stop. I want to get more sleep.

Sam starts chuckleing. She then wakes up and sees that it was actually Pachirisu licking her.

Sam: Danny?

Sam got out of bed and saw her diary on the table. She opens it and sees some familiar words she wrote long ago: 'Missess Sam Prima'. Sam groans in a mixture of guilt and saddness.

Sam: Danny, please don't do anything stupid.

* * *

Outside the castle, the servents were getting ready for the ball. Pamela and Jeremy were looking at decorations, trying to decide what to use.....Well, Pamela was anyway.

Pamela: Well, they both seem perfect for this ball. What do you think, Jeremy?

Jeremy: Hmm...Oh yes, right go ahead.

Jeremy walked off as Pamela sighs and picks the one on the left of her. As she caught up to her husband, she spoke up.

Pamela: Jeremy Manson! Can you at lest pretend to be excited about our own daughter's wedding ball?

Jeremy: Pamela, I don't think it matters anyway. How do we know there's even gonna be a ball?

Sam: Mom, dad!

Pamela turned around and smiled at her daughter, in her casual clothes.

Pamela: Good morning, sweetie.

Jeremy paniced.

Jeremy: What was that, Dilbert? Comeing!

Jeremy ran off. Sam looked around then turned to Pamela.

Sam: Mom, have you seen Danny?

Pamela: Not since this mornig. Trying asking your father.

Sam went to Jeremy as Pamela continued.

Pamela: Be sure to use small words, he's a little off today.

Sam nods as she heads over to Jeremy. Jeremy is near a servent named Dilbert (from the Dilbert comics).

Dilbert: Anything I can help you with, sire?

Jeremy: Uh...Yeah...

Jeremy sees that Dilbert has food in a pot and dips his finger in. He then puts it in his mouth.

Jeremy: This is delicious! What do you call this dish?

Dilbert: Uh....That's the Pachirisu's breakfast, Your Majesty.

Jeremy gasped at hearing this and spat the food out....Right on Dilbert's face.

Dilbert: Funny...I get the same reaction from Dogbert when I bring him his breakfast.

Jeremy: I see. Well, carry on.

Dilbert left as Sam arrived.

Sam: Dad, have you seen Danny?

Jeremy: Uh, no. For all we know he could be at a gaveyard somewhere, calming down...You know, after your argument last night.

Sam: Oh, you heard that, huh?

Jeremy: Honey, the whole kingdom heard that! After all, it is in his nature to be....How can I say this?....A bit of a brute.

Sam: Him?! Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon, did you?

Jeremy: What do you exspect?! Look what he's done to you!

Sam glared angerly at Jeremy.

Sam: Look dad, Danny loves me even if I'm a ghost permently!

She then gave a disappointed look.

Sam: And I thought you, of all people, would be happy for me.

Jeremy: Dear, I'm only thinking about what's best for you. Why don't you do the same?

Sam sighs sadly and walks off.

* * *

Back in the woods, Silver was whspering to Danny making him laugh. Daffy frowns trying to listen in on the conversation.

Danny: No! You're pulling my leg!

Danny continued to laugh, while Daffy continued to frown. Tails saw this.

Tails: Relax, Daffy. No need to be jelous.

Daffy: Who's jelous! I'm not jelous of that....Talking pin coushin or that furball!

Lazlo: Sure you're not.

They then stopped as they reached a large building in the middle of the woods. The words 'Maleficent Inc.' were on the the front.

Bloo: This is her workshop?

Lazlo: I thought it was a cottage.

Blaze: Nope, that's her workshop alright. Maleficent is the highest producer of hexes and potions in the whole kingdom.

Danny: So, let's pop in for a spell. Get it? 'Spell'.

Everyone, except Daffy who was frowning and Bloo who heard the joke before, bursted out into laughter as they headed into Maleficent Inc.

* * *

Inside the factory.....

Danny and the gang then entered the factory, they were suprised to see that it was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. They then saw a purple, lizard-like monster named Randall Boggs (from Monsters Inc.) is working at a desk.

Danny: Excuse us, we're hear to see....

Randall: Sorry, but Maleficent isn't in right now.

No sooner then after he said that, then Maleficents voice came on the speaker.

Maleficent: Randall! A coffe and a scone, now!

Randall groaned in frustration. He then speaks into the speaker.

Randall: Yes, Miss Maleficent. I'll get right on it.

Randall then looks at Danny and the gang.

Randall: Look, she won't see any clients today, okay.

Bloo: What?! Just wait a minute! She said....

Danny: That's alright, Bloo. We're from the union, remember?

Randall: The union?

Danny gave a look to everyone that said, 'Play along'.

Tails: Yeah. We represent all workers, even those that are evil.

Randall: Oh, that union. You weren't supposed to come 'til next month.

Lazlo: We had a cancellation.

Danny: Have you ever felt neglected or depressed working here?

Randall unplugs the speaker to make sure Maleficent isn't listening in.

Randall: To tell you the truth, this place has a worst dental plan then my old job. We don't even get toothbrushes.

Danny: Not even toothbrushes. Okay, well take a look around.

He and the gang were about to walk in, when Danny stopped and turned to Randall again.

Danny: By the way, this is a suprise inspection so don't tell your boss we're hear, hmmm?

Daffy: Hmmm? Hmmm? Hmm?

Danny: Stop that!

Randall: Go ahead. She dosen't care what I say anyway.

Danny and the gang then entered the factory via door.

* * *

In the factory....

Danny and the others saw that the factory was larger then the lobby. A lot of workers are working hard. Some are testing potions on animals like swans and tigers, while others are making potions.

Lazlo: Check it out!

Tails: This is even busier than my workshop back home!

Daffy: Miracles don't happen the same way they used to.

Danny: Come on guys, you gotta help me find something for Sam and me.

They then came across a room that is open with flashing lights coming from it. As they enter, another light flashed. Maleficent was making another potion. The room was filled with books and a black cauldren which Maleficent was near.

Maleficent: A drop of desire.

Maleficent pours a potion with the label 'Disire' into the cauldren. The group comes closer, unknowed to her.

Maleficent: A pinch of passion!

Maleficent then pours some of the potion labled 'Passion'. She then picks up a large bottle with the label 'Lust'.

Maleficent: And just a hint of...Lust!

She pours half the bottle into the cauldren and laughs until she heard Danny's voice.

Danny: Excuse me?

Maleficent gasps. She turns in alarm to see Danny and the others.

Maleficent: You! What are you doing here!

Danny: Well, it's just that, Sam's not really happy.

Maleficent: And there's a question as to why that is? Well, let's explore that, shall we?

Maleficent searches her shelf for some books labled 'Princess'. She shouted out as she pointed to a book titled 'Dot Warner'.

Maleficent: Ah, here we go. 'Princess Dot Warner'. 'Lived happily ever after in the Warner Brothers studio'. Oh...No ghosts.

Maleficent went back to the shelf and picks out another book.

Maleficent: 'Princess Liea.' Let's see...'A hansome man named Han Solo.' No ghosts, either. 'Sleeping beauty'? No. 'Nala'? No! 'Kim Possible'? No! 'Lola Bunny', 'Trixie Tang', 'Misty Waterflower', 'The Shrek Triolgy'? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Don't you see, my dear. Ghosts don't live happily ever after.

Danny: Now wait one minute, lady!

Danny steped forward and pointed as he said this.

Maleficent: Don't point at me, you spectral freak!

The two gave each other the angry look. Before a fight broke out, an employee named Dracula (from Van Hellsing) came in with a rolling cart.

Dracula: Here's your Coffe and sco...

Dracula stopped short as he saw Maleficent was busy.

Dracula: Sorry, I'll come back later.

Danny smirked at Dracula, an idea forming in his head.

Danny: That's okay, we were just leaving. Sorry to waste you time Miss Maleficent.

The group looked at the employee about to serve Maleficent as they left the room. A while later, another employee named Darth Vader (from Star Wars) came wearing a black robe and humming the imperial march with an empty food cart by a janitor's closet. Suddenly, the closet door opens and Vader was pulled into the closet. A bit later, a worker wearing the same black robe goes through the area with the empty food cart. If one looks closely, one could tell it was Danny in disguise. Tails, Bloo, and Cosmo were under the robe.

Danny: Hey, TGIF! Right, buddy! Hardly working or working hard, pal.

Danny passed the other employees until he sees a room that is labed 'The Potions Room'. He went in with the carrier. Once inside, he took off the robe.

Lazlo: It sure was stuffy in there.

Cosmo: Are the others okay?

Danny opened the compartment of the cart, showing Daffy, Silver and Blaze cramped together.

Daffy: Will you get those shoes outta my face?! That stinks!

They all then got out of the compartment.

Silver: Well, you don't exacty smell good yourself.

The group looks up to see a bunch of potions on shelves.

Danny: Well, one of these has gotta work.

Silver: Hey, I was already thinking this plan. Our minds are already becoming one.

Daffy: Danny, this is a bad idea.

Danny: Daffy go keep watch. Blaze, you think you can reach the ones on top.

Blaze: I may be actrophobic, but I'll do it for you.

Blaze then jumped up and landed on a high shelf.

Daffy: Danny, are you crazy?!

Danny: Daffy...Keep watch!

Daffy: I'll keep watch alright, I'll keep watch as that crazy, green woman comes down here and beats you to a pulp, I'll be laughin' to, I'll giggle to myself.

Danny: What do you see?

Blaze: Toadstool softener?

Daffy: Oh, yeah! A nice BM is the perfect soultion for marriage problems!

Danny: Keep looking!

Blaze: Alfa seltser?

Danny: Nuh-uh.

Blaze: Hex lax?

Danny: No! Try hansome.

Bloo: Or human.

Blaze went over a few more shelves.

Blaze: Sorry, no 'Hansome' or 'Human'.

Blaze clibed down a bit and saw one that looked interesting.

Blaze: How about....'Happily Ever After'?

Danny: What's it do?

Blaze: It says 'Beauty, devine'.

Daffy: In some cultures, ducks are worshiped as the wisest of all animals. Espically us talking ones!

Danny gasped to see the door wide open. Outside, Vader is reporting an ambush on him to Randall.

Danny: Daffy!

Vader and Randall saw them and ran off to sound thhe alarm.

Danny: That's gonna have to do. We've got company.

Blaze took her claw and cut a hole in the glass. She reached in and sucessfuly grabbed it...But it was stuck.

Daffy: Can we make our escape now?!

Blaze still was trying to get the potion out. Soon the glass broke, and Blaze fell with her prize: The potion. Silver flew up and caught Blaze. Daffy ran to catch the Potion and caught it with his bill.

Danny: Way to go, Daffy!

Silver: What a great use for your bill.

Daffy glared at Silver. Then they looked up to see potions falling. An alarm went off and a song begins to play.

**You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt when I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you and that's worse.  
Ever fall in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone,  
Ever fallen in love **

Looking for an escape, Danny knocks over a pot full of potions. This causes the garuds to retreat.

**In love with someone  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone,  
Ever fallen in love**

Swans turned into princesses, and the workers into bird-type pokemon.

**In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
With someone  
You shouldn't fall in love with**

Our heroes finally reached the lobby. Daffy accidently drops the potion, and Danny catches it.

**Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with**


	9. Drinking the potion

Later, after the choas and madness, Maleficent looked at the mess. She's not upset...But rather way beyond upset! She turned to three workers that were turned into a Starly, a Chatot, and a Murkrow.

Maleficent: I don't care who's fault this is! Just clean this place up!

Workers: Right away!

Maleficent: And someone get me something deep-fried and covered in chocolate.

The doors then swung open, and Don Prima walked in.

Don: Oh, Mom.

Maleficent: Not now, Don, dear. Mommy's very busy. Now isn't a good time.

Don looked around.

Don: What happened? Did Elmer Fudd mess with the explosives again?

Maleficent: The ghost! That's what!

Don: What?!

Don pulls out his sword and does some moves with it before puting it in front of his face.

Don: Where is he, mom? I shall slice him into pieces! I'll behead him where he stands! He'll rue the very day he took my kingdom from me!!!!

One of the workers-turned-pokemon then made a 'spot' on him. Don looks in disgust.

Maleficent: Put it away, son! You'll still become king! We just have to think of a smarter plan, that's all.

Unknown voice: Uh...Miss Maleficent?

Maleficent turned around to see a small, purple lizard. This is what Randall became.

Randall: We took account of everything we worked on, and it's all there...With the exception of one potion.

Maleficent: What?

Maleficent took the clipboard Randall was holding and read it.

Maleficent: It's the potion Yzma, Ursula, and I worked on. But why would that ghost want....

Maleficent then realizes something, and evily smiles. She had an idea.

Maleficent: I think I know how we can make this work to our advantage.

* * *

After escaping the factory, the group walks through a clearing. As they are walking, Blaze spots a butterfly. Being a cat, she happily chases it hopeing to catch it. Danny, who is holding the potion bottle, reads the lable out loud.

Danny: "Happily Ever After Potion. Maximum strength. For you and your true love. If one of you drink this, you both will be fine. Happiness, comfort, and beauty devine."

Daffy: "You both will be fine"?

Danny: I guess that means Sam will be affected, too.

Danny opened the top of the bottle. Daffy turned around and gave him a concered look.

Daffy: Look, bub! This dosen't feel right! All my duck sesnes are tingleing all over!

Danny: Daffy, it says "Beauty devine". How bad can it be?

Danny took a wiff of it, then sneezed. Some of the potion got onto a mushroom.

Daffy: I knew it! Your gonna have an allergic reaction! And if you think I'm the one who's gonna be rubbing that sticky, gross stuff on you, think again!

Silver: You know, just in case there is something wrong with it, maybe I should take the first sip. It would be an honor for me to lay my life on the line for you.

Daffy: Exactly, let hi...Oh no, you don't! If any animal is gonna test it, it's gonna be me! That's the best friend's job! Now give me that bottle!

Daffy took the bottle out of Danny's hand, and chuged some down. Danny grabed it back as Daffy smacked his lips.

Danny: How do you feel?

Daffy: I don't feel any different. Do I look any different?

Blaze: You still look like a fowel bird to me.

Daffy glared at Blaze.

Danny: Maybe it dosen't work on ducks.

Tails: I'll give it a try.

Danny: Really?

Tails: Yeah, I want to see if my theory of this being a fake is correct or not.

Tails took the bottle and took a small sip. Just like with Daffy, nothing happened.

Tails: Either it is a fake, or it doesn't work on foxes either. Hard to tell.

Danny: Now to see for myself.

Danny took the potion back and held it up.

Danny: Here's to us, Sam.

Daffy: Danny, if you drink that there's no goin' back!

Danny: I know.

Daffy: No more scaring people?

Danny: I know.

Lazlo: No more flying at 212 miles per hour?

Danny: I know.

Bloo: But, Danny, you love being a ghost!

Danny: I know! But I love Sam more!

Danny then began to drink the potion. The group waited to see what would happen. They then heard Danny's stomach rumbling.

Bloo: HIT THE DECK!

Soon they all hide behind a rock. Then it happened: Danny let out a belch that shook the entire forest.

Daffy: No wonder it didn't work. We must have grabbed the "Burppily Ever After Potion"!

Blaze: Perhaps it's a dud?

Danny looks at the potion and sighs.

Danny: Or maybe Sam and I were never ment to be.

All of a sudden, they heard thunder and saw storm clouds rolling in. Bloo and Lazlo begin to painic.

Bloo: See! What did Daffy tell you?! He knew something was gonna happen! I don't wanna die!

It then started raining.

Lazlo: Oh no! Oh no! I'm melting! I'm melting!

Danny rolled his eyes at the two.

Danny: Guys, it's just the rain.

Bloo and Lazlo opened their eyes to see it raining. Lazlo chuckled sheepishly as Bloo shouted.

Bloo: I knew that!

The group heads for shelter from the rain. As they leave, no one saw the mushroom turn into a rose.

* * *

Later, the gang found an old, abandoned barn and run into it fast. As they get in, they imedatly begin to dry themsevles off. Danny sighs as he pets Daffy, making the duck smile.

Daffy: Hey, don't wory, Danny. It only looks bad because it's dark, cold, rainy, and Sam's dad hired a couple of weirdos to kill you.

Silver and Blaze: Watch it!

Daffy ignorned the two and continued.

Daffy: Thinks will get better. You'll see.

Daffy then sarted to sing.

Daffy: **The sun will come out...  
Tomorrow**

Daffy then yawned.

Daffy: **You can bet your bottom....**

Danny: "Bet my bottom"? What?

Danny turned to see Daffy looking a little dizzy.

Daffy: I'm comin', Elizabeth!

With that, he fainted into a sleep.

Danny: Daffy?

Danny looked at Tails and Cosmo, who also looked a little dizzy.

Tails: Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience.

Cosmo: Good night, moon.

And with that, Tails and Cosmo fainted.

Danny: Guys?

Danny then begins to feel dizzy and tired.

Silver: Hey, lets pluck him.

Blaze: Good idea.

They snuck over to Daffy, but Danny yawned and fell backwords. Silver and Blaze got out of the way just in time, but Blaze's tail was caught under his body.

Silver: You okay, Blaze?

Blaze: Yeah, my tail is just stuck.

* * *

Back in the castle, Pamela and Jeremy were in the living room relaxing. Jeremy looks up and sees Sam come in.

Jeremy: Ah, Sam, there you are. We missed you at dinner, we were worried.

Sam didn't respond.

Pamela: Is something wrong, sweetie?

Sam: Dad, I thought about what you said. It's time to do the right thing.

Jeremy: Well, that's glad to hear.

Sam: It was a mistake to bring Danny here. I'm going out to find him. And when I do, we're going back to the forest where we belong.

Sam begins to leave. Jeremy and Pamela get up from the chairs and followed Sam.

Pamela: Sam, wait.

Jeremy: Sam, I know you're upset, but you can't go out in that weather.

_"Plus, if you leave, Maleficent will go back on her end of the deal!" _Jeremy thought nervously to himself. As Sam flung the doors open, she began to feel a little dizzy. She then passed out.

Pamela and Jeremy: SAM!

Both were conserened for their daughter.

* * *

Back in the barn, Silver managed to help Blaze get her tail free from the unconscious Danny. Then they, Bloo and Lazlo saw a bright blue light coming from Danny, Daffy, Tails and Cosmo.

* * *

At the palace, Sam was put in bed. Pamela and Jeremy refused to leave Sam's bed side, but they, along with the royal nurse named Nurse Joy (from Pokemon; It was the only nurse I could think of), decided to let Sam rest. As they left, a strange blue light came from Sam, brightening the room. The potion that Danny and Daffy drank is going to take effect the same day.


	10. Effects of the potion

The next morning, Danny was still unconscious. But he then heard a female voice.

Female voice: See? I, like, told you he was there! Isn't he dreamy?

Danny opened his eyes and came face to face with a girl named Lilly (from Pokemon) who was smileing romantically at him.

Lilly: Good morning, hansome!

Danny yelped as he got up. He then saw two other girls named Violet (from Pokemon), and Daisy (from Pokemon). Daisy was holding Blaze in her arms.

Daisy and Violet: Good morning!

Violet: We, like, totally love your kitty! She's so cute!

Danny groans and rubs his head.

Danny: Ooh...My head's throbing.

Daisy: I had my pokemon, like, get you some water, hansome.

Danny: Thanks.

Danny reached out to get the bucket, but he notices something: His arms aren't covered by his jumpsuit, and his white gloves are gone.

Danny: What in the....

Danny grabbs the bucket and gasps as he sees himself. He has raven, black hair, and blue eyes and wearing a white shirt with a blue oval in the middle, blue jeans, and sneakers. Other then that....He's a human. He does what is natural: He screamed. He droped the bucket as he got up and looked himself over.

Danny: Blue eyes....A small nose?

He pulled out a pice of his hair and examened it.

Danny: Black colored hair?

Danny felt his behind and gasped.

Danny: A round buttox? I'm....I'm....I'm....

Lilly: Totally handsome!

Daisy: Totally!

Violet: My name is Violet, and these are my sisters Dasiy and Lilly! What's your name?

Danny: Danny Pha-

Danny realized something and corrected himself.

Danny: Danny Fenton.

Lilly: Wow! Are you, like, an athlete?!

Violet: I wanna rub Danny's shoulders!

Daisy: Forget it, Violet! I got the shoulders!

Danny: Look, I appreciate all this, but have any of you seen my duck....and a two tailed fox?

Unknown voices: Who are you calling duck/ two tailed fox?

Danny and the others turned to see two figures. They are Daffy and Tails' voices, but not their bodies. Daffy was now a large Terror Bird with a lage beak, long legs, and short wings. And Tails was now a well-built kid with yellow hair, pale skin, a red sweatshirt, blue jeans, and the same shoes he had as a fox.

Danny: Daffy? You're a...

Daffy: A terror bird, baby! Look, I can screech!

Daffy let out a loud screech.

Daffy: I can karate kick!

Daffy karate kicked a small bush, ripping it from the ground!

Daffy: And look at this! I am running faster then I ever had before!

Daffy ran around in circles to prove his point.

Lazlo: Wow, Tails! You're a...

Tails: I know. I'm a human. I just as confused as you are.

Tails then heard Cosmo's voice.

Cosmo: Tails? Is that you?

Tails turned around to see that Cosmo was also a human. She had green hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and she was wearing a green dress.

Tails: Wow! It efected you to?

Cosmo: I was about to ask the same question.

Daffy: Boy that's some potion! What's in that stuff?!

Silver: 'Don't take the potion, Danny! It's verry bad!'

Blaze picked up the bottle and reads the warning label.

Blaze: "Warning: Side efects of this potion include drowzyness, dizzyness, burning, oozing, itching, and weeping.' There's also a bunch of letters I can't really make out.

They all then saw Daffy running in place. He jumped and landed on his feet. He then looked at everyone. They all gave him a strange look.

Daffy: What?

Lazlo picks up the potion and saw something.

Lazlo: Danny! It says 'To make the effects of this potion permanent, the person who drinks it has to kiss his/her true love...By midnight.

Danny: Why is it always midnight?

Bloo: I know. Cinderella, the movie this fanfic is paroding.

Violet: Pick me, Danny! I'll be, like, your true love!

Daisy: No! I'll be your true love!

Lilly: I'll be true...Enough.

Danny: Uh...No offense, girls, but I already have a true love.

Lilly, Violet, and Dasiy: Awww...

Blaze: Take it from me, Danny. You're going to have a very satisfied princess.

Daffy: You are alot easier on the eyes. But deep down, you'll always be the mean, vile, saltly...

Danny: Okay. Take it easy.

Daffy:...Ghost we always knew.

Danny: And you're still the same annoying duck!

Daffy: Yeah.

Danny: Look out, Sam! Here come the new me!

He pose as he said this, but then his pants fell down.

Daffy: Well, first things, first. We gotta get you outta those clothes.

Daisy, Violet, and Lilly gasp in excitement upon hearing this. Cosmo just glares at them with a frown in annoyance.


	11. Changes

Later, the group (minus Diasy, Violet, and Lilly) wait near some trees as a car is appearing.

Danny: You guys ready?

Lazlo: I was born ready!

Danny grabs a rock and throws it in the road, which the car runs over. Inside, the driver, a man named Robby Ray Stewart (from Hannah Montana), jumped a bit as he herd a scream.

Robby: What on Earth?

Robby stops the car and got out. He sees Lazlo in the road, gasping in pain....Or so it seemed.

Lazlo: Oh....My camping days are over! I can't see! I can't breath! Tell me, will I be able to pitch a tent again?

Robby: Poor monkey. You're more banged up then Uncle Earl after one of his barbecues. Is there anything I can do for you?

Lazlo: Well, there is one thing you can do....

Suddenly, Silver came out of nowhere and pointed his sword at him.

Silver: Remove the hat, and step away from your pants!

Robby: Ah, sweet nibblets!

Robby Ray started removing his clothes. Soon, Danny is trying on Robby's clothes.

Daffy: Not bad.

Silver: Not bad, at all. In fact, you look...Uh...

To tell the truth, Danny was not only too small for Robby Ray's clothes, but he look toatally...

Danny: Stupid.

Daffy, Bloo, Lazlo, Silver, and Blaze bursted out laughing. Tails and Cosmo look at them with a frown.

Unknown voice: Dad?

Everyone looked to see a teenager with blonde hair, and wearing the exact clothes Danny had on eariler, but in his size. His name is Jackson Stewart (from Hannah Montana).

Jackson: Dad, what's the hold up? We're gonna be late for Miley's con-

Jackson stopped in midsentence when he saw Robby Ray in his underwear, and the others staring slyly at Jackson. Jackson didn't like where this was heading and soon backed up slowly to the car. A while later, Danny was in Jackson's clothes, leaving both of the Stewarts in their underwear.

Danny: Thank you, gentlemen. Someday I'll repay you. That is if I can't find you or if I forget.

Danny and the others, who were on the now terror bird Daffy's back, then made their way to Far Toon Away. Unfortuetly, Daffy knocked Silver off in the process. Silver was angry and started mumbleing as he fallowed them.

* * *

As our heroes arrived back in Far Toon Away, another song plays.

Bloo: Why does a song play in almost every sceen in this fanfic?

Lazlo: The author wanted it to be close to the movie.

The song begins as people see them, a little bit amazed.

**Oh, yeah**

Danny sees the people who wanted to kill him when he arrived. He waves weakly at them, but they just wave to him gently. Danny smiles as he's beginning to like his new form.

**Turn and face the strange  
Ch-ch-changes  
Don't wanna be a richer one**

Three girls named Penny (from The Proud Family), Ty Lee (from Avatar), and Angelica (from All Grown Up) see them. They blush as Danny gives them a wave...Well, Penny and Angelica did, Ty Lee fainted.

**Turn and face the strange  
Ch-ch-changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man**

Danny flipped his hair, making even more girls blush or faint. The group on terror bird then make their way to the castle.

**Time may change me  
But I can't trace time**

Outside the castle, a gaurd named Harly (from Pokemon) stopped them.

Harly: Stop! State your name and business!

Danny looked a little suprised, but then remebers he's in his new form.

Danny: Tell Princess Sam that her husband, Danny Fentoon, is here.

Inside Sam's room, the princess yawns and wakes up. She heads to the bathroom. As she cleans up a bit, she didn't notice anything.

**Still don't know what I was looking for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets**

Sam was almost awake. She looked in the mirror a little bit puzzled.

Sam: Man, do I look terrible this morning.

**Every time I thought I'd have it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet**

Pachirisu ran into the bathroom. He stopped and looked suprised to see Sam.

Sam: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Sam looked into the mirror.

Sam: What the....?

She was no longer a ghost. She had black hair, and purple eyes. She was wearing a black top, black skirt, and black combat boots. She's the way she looked like before Danny kissed her. She responded in the only natural way....She screamed.

**Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
Turn and face the strange**

As the group approaches the castle, Danny hears his wife scream.

Danny: Sam!

From the bathroom, Sam heard Danny's yell.

Sam: Danny?

**Ch-ch-changes  
Don't wanna be a richer man**

Sam runs out of the bathroom. Pachirisu looks at her with a confused look. Meanwhile, Danny runs into the castle to look for Sam. Unknown to either of them, they passed each other trying to look for one another. Danny goes into Sam's room while Sam goes outside to search for Danny.

**Time may change me  
But I can't trace time**

Danny looks around while he's in Sam's room. He turns to see a figure looking out the window..But this figure is not Sam. It's a familiar green skined woman...Maleficent. She turns and chuckeled to Danny.

Maleficent: Hello, handsome.

Danny looks at her in anger.

* * *

**A cliffhanger, see what happens next in chapter 12.**


	12. Letting go

Outside, Sam runs outside looking for Danny, unaware that he was inside.

Sam: Danny!

Sam then noticed the others waiting for Danny. Silver is shineing his sword as the other's see her.

Daffy: Sam!

Sam was suprised to see that Daffy's voice was coming from a terror bird.

Sam: Daffy?

Lazlo: The potion affected you too! You owe me five bucks, Bloo.

Sam: Wait? What potion?

Daffy: Well, Danny, Tails, and I drank some magic potion and now....We're handsome!

Sliver stops what he's doing and looks up at Sam.

Sam: Danny?

Silver: For you, cutie...I could be.

Bloo: In your dreams, pal!

Sam: Guys, where is Danny?

Lazlo: He went inside to look for you.

Sam ran back inside the castle yelling.

Sam: Danny! Danny! Danny!

* * *

Inside Sam's room, Danny hears Sam calling his name.

Danny: Sam!

Danny got ready to rush out to her. Before he could get out of the door, a dresser blocked the way.

Dresser: You wanna dance, pretty boy?

Danny then tried for the balcony, but other stuff blocked the way.

Maleficent: You're leaving now? Don't you want to see you wife?

Maleficent smiles evily as she points out the window. Danny looks out the window.

* * *

Sam went from room to room, looking for her husband. As she comes near a balcony, she hears a voice. A familiar one to you and me.

Familar voice: Sam?

Sam looks towards the balcony and sees Don Prima. Sam looked at him a little puzzled.

Sam: Danny? Is that you?

Don: Yes, my dear. It's me.

Sam: What happened to your voice.

Don: Well, the potion changed alot of things, Sam. But not the way I feel about you.

Just then, Pamela and Jeremy arrived.

Pamela: Sam, what are you doing out here.

Jeremy then spotted Don.

Jeremy: Don?

Don: Oh, you're still using the nickname I asked for...Dad.

Pamela: Not to be rude, but who are you?

Don: Come on, mom! It's me, Danny! I know first impressions never get a second chance...

Don held Sam close to him.

Don:...But what do you think?

Jeremy smiled sheepishly and chuckels nervously. He was the only one there that knew the truth...But he was forced to keep quiet.

* * *

Back in Sam's room, Danny looked hoorified to see the woman he loved was being held by Don Prima.

Danny: Sam, Sam, in here!

Danny pounds on the window to get Sam's attention. But Sam dosen't hear or see him. Maleficent mocks his attempts.

Maleficent: Sam, Sam. Please help me!

She then chuckled.

Maleficent: I don't think she can hear you, dear.

Danny gives off a deep, sad, sigh.

Maleficent: Haven't you messed her life up more then once?

Danny fights back tears as he looks out the window to Sam.

Danny: I only wanted her to be happy.

Maleficent: And now she can be. She's finally found the prince of her dreams.

Danny: But...Look at what I've done for her.

Maleficent: It's time you stoped living in a fairy tale, Danny. She's a princess, and you're a ghost. That is something no amout of potion can change.

Danny: I....I love her.

Maleficent: If you really loved her, you'd let her go.

Danny sighs sadly as he walks out of the room. When he left, Maleficent gave an evil smile.

* * *

Outside, the gang sees Danny comeing out of the castle. They look a little concerend to see their ghostly pal sad.

Daffy: Danny? I you alright?

Silver: What happened, boss?

Danny just looked at them and slowly walked away. They followed him to make sure he was okay. Inside the castle, Sam was walking away with "Danny", or Don Prima unknown to her. Sam looked back at her parents watching as she leaves. Pamela turned to Jeremy with a curious look.

Pamela: Jeremy, did you have anything to do with this?

Jeremy: No. No.

_"At least I wish I didn't" _Jeremy thought to himself.

* * *

The group follow Danny through the streets. In the Killer Coconut, Danny and the gang are sitting at the bar as "Weird Al" plays a parody of "People ain't no good".

"Weird Al": **People think they could,  
But didn't stop to think if they should**

Danny finished telling everyone what happened. The others feel down as Patty appeared and gave them thier drinks.

Patty: Here you go, guys.

Silver: Thanks, Patty.

Patty observed everybody there.

Patty: Why so down in the dumps? What's eattin' ya?

Danny sighs sadly.

Danny: It was a stupid mistake, guys. I never should have saved her from that tower.

Cosmo: Danny, ever since you met Sam, you've become a different person.

Bloo: Boy, am I bored.

Bloo drank his cola as he said this. Daffy sighs in frustration as he looks at Danny.

Daffy: I can't belive you just walked away from the greatest thing that has ever happened to you!

Danny: What choice do I have? She loves that prince...Don Prima.

Blaze: I've seen his kind before. The selfish, always thinking about himself, always expecting things to be handed to him kinda guy.

Silver: How'd you know that type?

Blaze: Remember my third boyfriend, the fat, orange, hungry one?

Silver: Oh.

Lazlo: Besides, is he really that good looking?

Patty, who was listening on the conversation, giggled.

Patty: Are you kidding? He's gorgeous! He's got a face that looks like it was carved by angels!

Tails: This isn't helping Danny, you guys. I think the best thing you can do is to go back in there and talk to Sam.

Danny: What's the point? She has the prince of her dreams, she's human again, and mom and dad approve. Everyone wins.

Daffy: Except you. I don't get it, Danny, you love Sam.

Danny: Yeah, that's why I have to let her go.

A familiar figure then walked into the bar and walks up to a bored Patty.

Familar figure: Excuse me, is she here?

Patty: In the back room.

Familiar figure: Thank you.

Danny looked up to see that the voice belongs to King Jeremy. Danny sees that he's on his way to the back room.

Danny: Don't look now, but dad's here.

Daffy: I saw him too.

Bloo: Time to see what "His Majesty" is up to.

Danny nods his head. The gang got up and left the pub. Outside, the group creeps around the side and found a window that goes to the back room. As they look in, they see Jeremy speaking with someone Danny knows by now.

Jeremy: Hey Maleficent, Prima.

Maleficent: You better have a good reason for bringing us to this dump, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Well, I don't think that Sam is warming up to Don Prima.

Don: Okay, lets get something straight: It's not my fault! How easy do you think it is to act like that dreadful ghost.

Jeremy: You know, maybe for the best, we should call the whole thing off.

Maleficent and Don: What?!

Jeremy: I mean, you can't really force someone to be in love.

Maleficent: I beg to differ. I do it all the time.

Maleficent takes out a potion with a lipstick stain on it and hands it to Jeremy.

Maleficent: Have Sam drink this, and she'll fall in love with the first man she kisses.

Don: And that next man will be me!

Jeremy looked at the potion. Then he got a stern look on his face and did something he never thouht he would do.

Jeremy: NO WAY! THAT'S NOT HAPPENING!

Maleficent narrowed her eyes.

Maleficent: What was that?

Jeremy: I can't do it to my only daughter! I WON'T DO IT! I must act against this!

Maleficent: Silence! If I recall right, I helped you get Pamela, and become king. Do you want me to take that away? Do you?

Jeremy gulped.

Jeremy: No...I don't want anyone to find out...Espically Pamela and Sam.

Maleficent: That's good. Now, we have to go. I need to fix Don's hair before the ball. He's hopeless. He can get everywhere but the back.

Don looked a little annoyed at this.

Don: Thanks mom.

Daffy: MOM?!

Daffy yelled this. Unfortunatly, he yelled it a little too loudly. Maleficent, Don, and Jeremy saw them and gasped at Danny's group. Danny tried to be quick.

Danny:...Of pearl! A talking, living terror bird!

Maleficent: It's the ghost!

The group quickly runs for it to make their escape. Maleficent and Don run outside, but they could't catch them. They then spot several Officer Jims (from Pokemon) who were waiting to escort Maleficent back home.

Maleficent: Stop them! Theives!

Don: They stole from us! Get them!

With that, all the Officer Jims then began chasing Danny and the gang.


	13. Busting out of prison

That evening at the castle, a huge crowd was gathered for the royal ball. Fireworks went off with lights displaying. Nearby was Katie Current (from Shark Tale).

Annoucer: Welcome back here at tonight's Far Toon Away Ball blowout!

Katie: Anybody who's anybody as showed up tonight to honor both Princess Sam and Danny. Oh! Look!

Katie points to May and Drew (both from Pokemon) walkng down the aisle. May waved happily, while Drew just threw roses to his fans.

Katie: Here comes May and Drew, the top coodrinaters in Hoen! But what are the roses for? And right behind them, Rody St. James and Rita. Don't they look cute.

A leafblower came to blow the rose petals away, but also blew away Rody and Rita.

Katie: Well, they were.

A limo then appeared.

Katie: Lokk! Here comes Sleeping Beauty!

The limo door opens, and Sleeping Beauty fell asleep and fell out. Three fairies named Funa, Flora, and Merryweather pick her up and carried her down the aisle. Soon, a familiar limo arrives, causeing Katie to gasp.

Kaite: Look, here she is! The one, the only.....Maleficent!

Maleficent came out of the limo and walked down the aisle.

Maleficent: Hello, Far Toon Away! Can I get a whoop whoop?!

Crowd members: Whoop whoop!

Maleficent: May all your endings be happy and long lasting!

Maleficent smiled evily. _"Until midnight that is." _Maleficent thought evily to herself.

Announcer: We'll be back with the Far Toon Away Ball, after these messages.

This was actually comeing from the images R2D2 was showing with C3P0 standing at his side. They along with Gecko, Southern Wolf, The Potter Puppet Pals, Mickey, Brain, Jerry, and Team Rocket were watching Danny's home. They're also watching the ball as of now.

Gecko: I'm sorry, mate, but I hate ball shows. They just bore my to tears. Can we change it to "Wheel of Fortune: Icon Edition"?

Puppet Harry: No! I hate them as much as you do, but we're not going any where until we see Danny and Sam.

Gecko: Jerry, could you pass me some of those crisps?

Jerry nodded his head. He tossed a bag of chips...Which landed in the fishbowel with the dead fish. An anoncement for a different program came on.

Announcer: Tonight on 'Officers'....

Gecko: Oh, that's a good show.

R2 showed an image of a group made of two boys, a terror bird, a green-haired girl, a monkey, a hedgehog, a cat, and an imagenary friend. All of which were on the terror bird's back. They all had a buch of Officer Jims in pursuit.

Officer Jim: We got a black-feathered terror bird going east into the woods, requesting backup, over!

James: I don't know why....But there's something about them that seems familar.

Meowth: Youse seen Officer Jims before.

James: I was talking about those people.

As the chase scene continued, the announcer's voice came back.

Announcer: It's tim for the men in blue to teach these mad people that their attitudes won't cut it here.

On the street, the group (who we know, but the others didn't) got knocked off the terror bird. The Officer Jims grabbed most of them as thet struggled.

Lazlo: Let us go! We have rights to no police brutaility!

Cosmo: Leave me alone, please!

Tails: Let her go...NOW!

The other officer grabbed the yellow haired boy. The officers also grabbed a famliar, black haired boy.

Danny: Please! Let us go! I have to talk to Princess Sam!

Officer Jim: Shut it.

Officer Jim got out some pepper spry and sprayed the boy.

Announcer: Will they get away, or did someone let the cat out of the bag?

Blaze: Back off you clowns!

Two Officer Jims jumped her, but missed. One of the officers then pinned her and Silver to the wall. A plastic bag with it fell from Blaze's pocket.

Officer Jim: Ah ha. Catnip.

Silver: Blaze, you told me you quit that stuff!

Blaze: Uh....That isn't mine.

The group at Danny's house watch as the ones that were caught are being shoved into a van.

Danny: Someone find Sam!

Daffy: I'm a duck! A DUCK!

When the doors closed, the black haired boy looked out the window with bars and shouted.

Danny: Tell her I'm her husband, Danny! Someone.....

Danny screamed in pain as the Officer Jim sprayed the peper spray at him. Jame's eyes shot open at hearing this.

James: Hold that image!

Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime!

R2 paused the image. Gecko saw where this was going.

Gecko: Now rewind it, quickly!

R2 rewinds himself to what's happening. The back haird boy was shouting.

Danny: Tell her I'm her husband, Danny! Someone....

Danny screamed as the Officer Jim sprayed him with the pepper spray. The group at Danny's house looked shock to see this.

* * *

At the castle, Jeremy sighs as he begins to pour tea into cups on a tray. He then pours the potion into one of them. _"How I wish I didn't have to do this." _He thought to himself. He then heads into Sam's room. As he goes in, he sees Sam looking out her window, frowning as Don Prima, who clamied to be Danny, blowing kisses to the audience.

Jeremy: Sam? Oh, I thought I'd find you up here. How about some tea before we head to the ball?

Sam: I'm not going.

Jeremy: Oh come on, be reasonable. All these guest have came here in honor of your marriage.

Sam: Just one small problem...That's not my husband.

Jeremy looked out the window and saw what Sam meant: Don is flexing his muscles to a group of girls making them blush.

Sam: That's something the real Danny would never do.

Jeremy: Well, people change for the ones they love, dear. Huh, you should've seen how I changed for your mother.

Sam: Changed? Are you kidding? He's acting like a total idiot!

Jeremy: Look, come to the ball and give him another chance. Who knows? You might actually like the new Danny.

Sam sighs.

Sam: It was the old Danny I fell in love with, dad. I would do anything to get him back.

Jeremy looks down in guilt. He then looked up and gasped as he saw Sam pick up a cup.

Jeremy: Wait! That's mine! You know how I am without decaf.

Sam picked the other cup up and drank out of it.

Sam: Thanks.

Jeremy smiled sheepishly and got concerned.

* * *

In a prison of some type, Daffy groaned as he struggled against the chain holding him.

Daffy: Let me out! You can't do this to us! We've got rights! What happened to 'You have the right to remain silent'? Nobody said that I had the right to remain silent!

Danny: Daffy. You do have the right to remain silent! What you lack is the capacity.

Danny and the others were also chainded up.

Silver: We have to hang on before we go mad.

Blaze nodded her head. Then they heard a familiar voice.

Familiar voice: Guys? is that you?

Everyone looked up to see a familiar group (to Danny, Daffy, Tails, Cosmo, Lazlo, and Bloo they were familiar) looking down at them. It's Gecko, Southern Wolf, The Potter Puppet Pals, Mickey, Brain, Jerey, and Team Rocket! with them were four other figures; A blue hedegehog, an orange elephant, a yellow rhino, and an eight-year-old boy.

Tails and Cosmo: Sonic!

Lazlo: Raj! Clam!

Bloo: Mac!

Danny: Gecko! Puppet Pals! Guys! Get us outta here!

Jery lit a match and headed for dynamitde that was put on the caged roof...But he fell in. Meowth groaned in annoyance.

Meowth: I'll handel this.

Meowth lit a match and lit the dynamite.

Team Rocket: Fire in the hole!

The dynamite then explodes and destoys the top caged window. Puppet Dumbledor ties a rope to himself and to a rock. He jumps as the rest of the gang lowers him down. Gecko, who was on him, jumped to each each of the group and unlocked the locks. Gecko unlocks Danny's, Tails', Cosmo's, Bloo's, Lazlo's, Silver's, and Blaze's locks. (Although, it looked like Blaze was after something). He then went over to Daffy's locks.

Daffy: Hold it. Stop! Ouch! Hey!

Daffy then landed on his head once he got free. Tails ran over to Sonic.

Tails: It's so good to see you again, Sonic!

Sonic: Heh! I couldn't let my little buddy be in trouble now could I?

Lazlo: Where have you guys been, Raj?

Raj: We spent the rest of our summer looking for you.

Clam: All Summer!

Bloo: Oh, Mac. WHAT TOOK YA SO LONG?!

Mac: Yep, same old Bloo.

A muffled voice was then heard. Danny turned to Silver and Blaze and saw a brown tail...Comeing from Blaze's mouth.

Danny: BLAZE!

Blaze spat out Jery.

Blaze: I'm a cat.

Danny: Quit fooling around! We got to stop that kiss!

Daffy: Wait. You wanted to let her go.

Secretly, he was happy that Danny decided to do the right thing.

Danny: I was, but I can't let them do that to Sam!

Bloo: That's the Danny we know! Let's kick some royal rear end!

Silver: It won't be easy. Maleficent probly has the place heavily gaurded.

Blaze: And there's a moat, and anything you can imagine.

Gecko: Well, looks like we're up a creek without boat insurance.

Danny saw the eye illusion of Gecko being larger then the castle and got an idea.

Danny: Do you still know Jhon Hammond?

Gecko: Well, yes. He still owns Jurassic Park. Why?

Danny: Because we're gonna need power.....Primatetive power.


	14. Holding out for a hero

At a vistor's center, the door opens up to reveal an old man named Jhon Hammond.

Jhon: Gecko? What brings you here this time of hour?

Gecko: Fire up your cloneing machine, Jhon! We've got a huge order to fill!

Outside the vistor's center, flashes appeared as a roar was heard.

Gecko: It's alive!

* * *

In the streets of Far Toon Away, people were at The Krusty Krab drinking coffee. They then felt rattling. They look at thier cups with the coffee in it, and the coffee was shaking. They turned around and saw what was going on and looked alarmed. The heroes, except Bloo who was riding Dustox, Mac who was riding Yanmaga, and The Bean Scouts who were hanging onto Tails and Cosmo who were hanging onto Sonic, were riding Daffy.

Daffy: Run, run, run, while you still can! He's back!

The crowd looks and screams as they see a dinosaur with a sail and crocodile-like jaws appeared and roared as he went by. This was Spinosaurus (from Jurassic Park III).

Gecko: Go for it, Spino!

It, unknowingly, destoryed a sign with Maleficent on it and headed torwards the castle.

Danny: Okay, there it is, Spino. Get to the castle!

The dino stops and sees The Krusty Krab, with a sign that looks like a clam. As it destoys the Krusty Krab to grab the sign, the customers run out and head to The Chum Bucket.

Danny: Hey! Stop that!

Too late. He pulled the clam off the pole. He threw the sigh away sadly.

Daffy: Hey, Spino! Down here!

Spinosaurus looks down and sees the others.

Daffy: Look at the terror bird! The pretty terror bird wants to play at the castle! Let's go!

Spinosaurus, interested, begins to follow Daffy and the others to the castle.

* * *

At the ball, Jeremy, wearing a tuxedo with armor at his chest area, brings Sam to Don. Sam frowns and takes Prima's hand.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentelmen, please welcome Princess Sam and her new husband, Danny Fenton!

The audience cheers as Pamela claps for her daughter, even though she looks a little uneasy. Sam got more concerned when Prima made some poses.

Sam: What are you doing, Danny?

Don: I'm playing the part, Sam.

Sam then noticed something on Don's lips.

Sam: Is that glitter on your lips?

Don believed Sam already drunk the tea with the love potion.

Don: Strawberry flavored. Who you like a taste?

This was the last straw for Sam. She pushed away from him.

Sam: Danny! What's with you?!

Don: But, sweetheart.....

Don turned to Maleficent and mouthed out "What now?". Maleficent became concerend as she saw this. She then got an Idea.

Maleficent: C Minor, put it in C Minor.

The piano player, a boy named Sherouder (from The Peanuts), did just that. As he begins to play, Maleficent uses her magic to change her outfit from black, to sequent red.

Maleficent: Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to dedicate this number to Princess Sam and Prince Danny.

She points to a departing Sam and a standing Don Prima. Sam stops, a little confused as a spotlight shines on her and Don. She turned around as Don reached out his hand to her.

Don: Care for a dance, Sam?

Sam got more confused as she heard the audiance shout and Maleficent began to sing.

Maleficent: **Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?**

The crowd cheers for Sam and Don to dance. Sam takes Prima's hand, and Don brings her out on to the dance floor.

Maleficent: **Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**

Sam got suspicious as she sees how well her 'husband's' dancing was.

Sam: Since when do you dance?

Don: Trust me, Sam. Love is full of suprises.

Maleficent got on the piano as Sherouder continued playing.

Maleficent: **Isn't there a white knight  
Upon a firery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need.  
**HIT IT!

Soon a group of Anti-faries, Heartless members, and undead pirates, in chorus clothes, popped out as she sings.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the castle, the heroes are on their way to the castle with Spinosaurus as the song continues to play.

Maleficent: **I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

Danny: All right, Spino! Let's crash this party!

Jeremy's knights who are guarding the castle saw Spinosaurus and became alarmed.

Maleficent: **He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

Knight: Get the archers ready!

One of the knights shot an arrow at Spinosaurus. The heros saw it comeing.

Daffy: Incoming!

Danny: Look out, Spino!

Maleficent: **I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.**

The arrow punctured the skin of Spinosaurus tail.

Gecko: Not, the tail.

Maleficent: **He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger then life  
Larger then life**

Spino roared in a mixture of pain and anger. He then pulled the arrow out and threw it at the knights who ran to avoid it.

Tails: All right!

Lazlo: Nice shootin', Tex!

* * *

Back at the ball, Sam was spun around by Don. When he stops, she sees Don placing a rose in his mouth and doing a tango with her. While this was happening, Pamela saw her husband sigh sadly.

Maleficent: **Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy**

* * *

Outside, Danny shouts to Spino.

Danny: Go, Spino, go!

Spino nods in agreement and charged at the gates to get through.

Maleficent: **Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me**

One of the knights got an idea.

Kinght: Man the catapults!

They put huge boulders in them and lit the boulders on fire, creating an exact replica of the meteorite that killed off the dinosaurs.

Maleficent: **Racing on the thunder  
And rising with the heat**

Danny motioned to Spino to open the drawbridge.

Danny: Care to do the honors?

Spino nods and grabs ahold of the drawbridge and begins to pull.

Maleficent: **It's gonna take a superman  
To sweep me off my feet**

Soon Cosmo gasped.

Cosmo: Spino, look out!

Clam: Look out!

Everyone then gasped in horror as a flaming boulder came down towards Spino.

Daffy: Danny!

Spino blocked his friends that were on his shoulders just in time...But he couldn't block himself. Everyone then saw a huge lump on his head as he growled at the gaurds.

Knight: More heat, less rock!

* * *

At the ball, Maleficent danced like crazy as she continued singing.

Maleficent: **Up where the moutains  
Meet the heavens above**

On the dance floor, Don was dancing with Sam, although she was still unsure.

Maleficent: **Out where the lightning spilts the sea**

At the gate, Spino was still opening the gate.

Maleficent: **I would swear that there's someone  
Somewhere watching me**

Spino roared again as a flaming boulder hits him hard. Danny quickly jumped through the gates as the others watched on in concern or horror.

Maleficent: **Through the wind and chill and the rain  
And storm and flood**

Gecko stays on Spino as he fell into the moat roaring in pain, to everyone's horror.

Gecko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chourus: **I can feel him approach  
Like fire in my blood**

Danny got through the gate just in time, during this.

* * *

Back at the ball, Don was still dancing with Sam, dropping the rose near her. As Don got near her, Sam placed the rose in her mouth. Don groans and continues dancing.

* * *

At the gate, Danny got inside and pulled down the switch, making the bridge fall down all the way.

Danny: Let's go, everybody!

The heroes cheer...Well, almost all of them, because in the moat....

Gecko: Spino, please don't leave me!

Spino: Gecko.....Be good.

Gecko: No! No! No!

Spino contiued to sink. Of course, he would have sunk too, if Puppet Harry didn't pull him out with his wand and handed him to Wobbuffet.

Gecko: He needs me...Let me go!

Maleficent: **I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

As they run through the castle, the remaining nights gave chase to them. Silver and Blaze at them and glare.

Maleficent: **He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**

Silver and Blaze jumped off Daffy. The others stopped when they saw this.

Danny: Silver! Blaze! What are you guys doing?

Silver: Go! Your lady needs you!

Blaze: We'll take care of these guys! GO!

The group knows that they are sacrificing themselves (so to speak) to keep the knights away and they keep going, leaving the hedgehog and cat behind.

Silver: It's time to pay off our debts.

The knights arrived. They stopped and smiled as Silver and Blaze gave them the look they gave Danny eariler in the story.

Knights: Awwww.....

Then, to the knight's shock, Blaze had fire comeing from her hands and Silver took out his sword. Soon a fight between swords and fires broke out. At the ball, Maleficent is almost done with her song as the rose in Sam's mouth is gone.

Maleficent: **He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

Don leaned in to kiss Sam....Until the doors of the castle flung open.

Maleficent: **I need a hero!**

Danny: STOP!

Everyone turned around and gasped in suprise, although the villain gasped in horror, as Danny, Bloo, Tails, Cosmo, and Lazlo came in on Daffy.

Danny: You! Back away from my wife!


	15. Danny vs Maleficent

Sam: Danny?

Sam was shocked. If that was Danny then who was she dancing with? Maleficent was furiours as she glares at Danny.

Maleficent: You couldn't go back to that forset of your's and leave well enough alone. Time for me to put my staff to the test!

While she's distracted, Danny shouted

Danny: Now!

Nearby, Meowth is between Jessie and James who have him in a blanket.

Jessie: One Meowth in a blaket, coming right up!

She shouted this as she and James swing Meowth at Maleficent. He's throw and grabs Maleficent's arm, digging his claws into it. As this happened, Danny swings Puppet Harry by a rope.

Danny: Harry, get the orb!

Danny threw Puppet Harry who tries to grab the orb on her staff, but Maleficent zaps him. When he lands, he is turned into a teenaged boy with black hair, glasses, and a scar.

Puppet Harry: I'm the real Harry Potter!

After Maleficent threw Meowth off her, she charged torward Danny. Southen Wolf got in the way just in time, as he huffed....And puffed...And blew Maleficent away, causing her to lose the orb off her staff. James runs over and grabs the orb. Maleficent recovered, and glared at James. James paniced and ran, orb in hand.

James: Someone grab it!

James threw it at Daffy, who threw it to Gecko, who tossed it to Mickey, Jerry, and Brain. Mickey caught it, but he dropped it and it went off, fireing at Puppet Harry.

Puppet Harry: I'm the real Harry Potter!

He was then zapped and turned back into a puppet.

Puppet Harry: Oh, never mind.

Danny and Maleficent spotted the orb and jumped for it.

Maleficent: Away from the orb, ghost!

The orb suddenly flew into the air....But was caught by Silver, along with Blaze, who was on Daffy.

Daffy: Pray for mercy from the tremindious trio Silver The Hedgehog, Blaze The Cat....

Silver and Blaze:...And Daffy Duck!

Maleficent glares at them and then turns to Don.

Maleficent: She's drank the potion, Don! Kiss her now!

Don Prima grabbed Sam and forced her to do something Danny feared: Kiss him.

Danny: NO!

Sam then parted lips with Don. She smiled and held his head gently, causing him to smile. Sam's smile then turned into a frown and angry head butted his head, knocking him out, much to the suprise of everyone...Including Maleficent.

Sam: Never kiss me again! You got that, pal?!

Sam then turned to Danny.

Sam: Danny...

Danny: Sam.

Maleficent is feeling both shocked and furious. She turns to Jeremy.

Maleficent: Jeremy! You idot! You were suposed to give her the potion!

Jeremy: Oh, I must have given her the wrong tea.

Jeremy smirked as he said this. Don quickly grabs the orb from Silver's hands and tosses it to Maleficent.

Don: Mother, catch!

Sam: Mother?

Maleficent chuckels evily as she attaches the orb back to her staff. She then aims it at Danny and Sam.

Maleficent: I told you, ghosts don't live happily ever after!

She fired at the two, making Jeremy gasp.

Jeremy: Sam, no!

He quickly runs between where the attack is about to hit his daughter and son in law.

Pamela: Jeremy!

Sam: Dad!

Jeremy pushed the two out of the way making the attack hit him instead. He yelled as he hit the ground. The magic bounced off his armor and went firing back at Maleficent. It hits her but nothing happened. She gets ready to fire again, when she bursts into bubles, leaving the staff behind. Maleficent was gone.


	16. Livin la vida loca

Everyone looked at the robe where Jeremy once stood. As the got closer, they could hear breathing which means he's not dead. The main conceren was that the rest of Jeremy is covered under his robe.

Sam: Dad. No.

Sam groaned as she cried in Danny's arms. The other's came to Jeremy and looked closely.

Puppet Ron: Is he....?

Gecko: I'm afraid so, mate.

Suddenly a croak was heard from Jeremy's armor.

Gecko: He croaked.

Suddenly, a toad climbed out of Jeremy's armor. It had the same hair as Jeremy. It was Jeremy.

Jeremy: I hoped the day you saw me like this would never come.

Daffy: Man, and he gave you a hard time!

Danny: Daffy!

Jeremy: No, no, he's right. I'm sorry, everyone. I just wanted the best for Sam. But now...

He looks up at his daughter who is looking at his eyes.

Jeremy:...Now I see she has it already. Sam, Danny, will the two of you accept an old toad's apology, and my blessings?

Jeremy then turned to Pamela.

Pamela: Jeremy....

Jeremy: I'm sorry, Pamela. I wish I could be the man you truly deserved.

He turns around and starts to hop away, but is stopped by Pamela.

Pamela: You where more that man today then ever, Jeremy Manson...Warts and all.

Jeremy lets out a happy croak and smiles at her. Suddenly the clock chimes.

Blaze: Danny! The Happliy Ever After Potion!

Danny: Midnight!

Danny held Sam and looked into her eyes.

Danny: Sam, is this what you want? To be a human forever?

Sam: Huh?

Danny: If you kiss me now, we'll stay this way forever!

Sam: You'd do that for me?

Danny nods. Sam looks at her parents who smiled. She then smiles and nods, having made up her mind.

Sam: I'd like what any princess would want: To live happily ever after...

Danny smiles and is about to kiss Sam, but she stops him.

Sam:...With the ghost I married.

Danny is suprised and then smiles. The two then hugged giving a tender moment for everyone.

Bloo: I won't cry! I will not cry! You can never make me...

Bloo gave in as he cried on Mac's shouler.

The magic of the potion then wore off as it lifted Danny, Sam, Tails, Cosmo, and Daffy up into the air. They then turned back to thier normal selves again. Daffy, now a duck again, sighed sadly as he landed back down.

Danny: Hey, you'll always be a nobel bird to me.

Cosmo, back to being a plantgirl, looked at Tails.

Cosmo: Why didn't you kiss me, Tails?

Tails: Because I love you just the way you are.

Cosmo: Oh, that's sweet.

Sam looked at Danny and said

Sam: Now, where were we?

Danny: Oh, I think I remeber.

They both then kissed, making everyone cheer.

Silver: HOLD IT!

The crowd's attention then turned to Silver.

Silver: I just have one thing to ask.....Aren't we supposed to be having a party?!

A few minutes later....

Daffy: Uno..Dos...Quatro...Hit it!

On stage, the crowd watched as Silver came up on one side, and Daffy on the other.

Daffy: Silver and Daffy, ya'll.  
**She's into superstions  
Black cats and vodoo dolls.**

Daffy pointed to Silver

Daffy: Go, Silv!

Silver: **I feel a premontion  
That girl's gonna make me fall.**

Silver dances as some of the good guys play instruments.

Daffy: Here we go.

Daffy and Silver: **She's into new sensations  
New kicks in the candle light  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night**

In the crowd, Sam dances with her dad who's a toad while Danny dances with Pamela. The Potter Puppet Pals are doing a series of Elvis moves while Cosmo and Tails dace with each other.

Daffy and Silver: **She'll make you take your clothes off  
And go dancing in the rain**

Gecko is dancing nearby with a girl lizard. He laughs as she kisses him.

Daffy and Silver: **Like a bullet to your bra-i-ain!  
Upside inside out  
Livin La Vida Loca**

Don walks around, a little confused about what just happened. He gasps in horror as Patty hugs him.

Patty: Hi, gorgeous!

Daffy and Silver:** She'll push and pull you down**

Spino: **Livin la vida loca**

Daffy and Silver: **Her lips are devil red  
And her skin the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca**

Silver: **A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!  
**Hey Daffy, this is Spanish!

The credits are shown as the song continues.

Silver: **Woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap motel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
She must've slipped me a sleeping pill**

**_David Kaufman as Danny Phantom/Fenton_**

Daffy: **She never drinks the water  
Makes you order Fresh Champagne  
And once you have a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
She'll make you go insane.**

**_Joe Alaskey as Daffy  
Amy Palant as Tails  
Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo  
Keith Ferguson as Bloo  
Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo_**

Daffy and Silver: **Upside inside out  
Livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la vida loca**

**_Grey Delisle as Sam Manson_**

**_Pete Capella as Silver The Hedgehog  
Bella Hudson as Blaze The Cat_**

Daffy and Silver: **Her lips are devil red  
And her skin the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca**

**_Laraine Newman as Queen Pamela Manson_**

Daffy and Silver: **She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la vida loca  
She will wear you out  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca**

**_S. Scott Bullock as King Jeremy Manson_**

**_Quinton Flynn as Don Prima_**

Daffy and Silver: **She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca**

**_Eleanor Audley as Maleficent_**

The credits then ended. Everyone is seen dancing and siging on the stage as the song comes to a close.

Daffy and Silver: **Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca**

Daffy: Everybody now!

Everybody:** Livin la vida loca!**


	17. Epiloge

Later, after the ball, the good guys are either dancing or hanging out, having a good time. There's only one exception, and he's on stage sadly singing to himself.

Daffy: **All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself anymore...**

Silver and Blaze then walked up to him.

Silver: Hey, Daff, we're on our way to the Resees club. Why not join us?

Daffy: No thanks. I'm not in the mood right now.

Blaze: I know what'll cheer you up. Find yourself a nice....Duck.

Soon a screaching noise was heard. Daffy gasped at hearing this. He looks up and smiles happily at a familar Thunder Bird flying down.

Daffy: Thunder! It's you! That's my girl!

Thunder Bird then landed on stage next to Daffy. Danny and Sam walked up to see the happy couple....But then spotted a familar ailen.

Danny: Zim?!

Zim: Relax, I'm good now. I wanted to see how you two were. Now I just need to find a phone and have GIR pick me up.

Sam: But, how did you....?

Zim: Trust me. Some things are better left unsaid.

Back with Daffy and Thunder Bird, the two were hugging each other.

Daffy: Oh, where were you? I missed you so much!

Thunder Bird started sqauking, trying to explain.

Daffy: No, I should be the one who is sorry! I haven't been a good husband, and Danny had some things to do....

Thunder Bird then whispered something in his ear. Daffy gasped in shock.

Daffy: Are you kidding me? Are you serious?!

Thunder Bird gave out a huge screech, and a male duck/thunder bird hybird came flying at him. It then gave him a hug.

Daffy: That's so sweet! Hold on a minute....Did you say 'kids'?

Thunder Bird nodded and screached again and five more duck/thunder bird hybrids, two boys and three girls, came flying and hugged thier father. They hugged both their mom and dad as Danny, Sam, and the others look in amusement.

Daffy: Look at our little babies!

Soon the screen went black, and Daffy's voice was heard.

Daffy: I gotta get a new job.


	18. Far Toon Away Idol

At the empty ball area a while later, Danny, Sam, and the others were still there. Daffy and Silver where on stage again, singing.

Daffy: **Once you've had the taste of her  
You'll never be the same**

Silver: **Yeah, she'll make you go insane**

Daffy: Take it, Silv!

Daffy and Silver: **Upside inside out-**

The two laughed. They sounded like mocking birds trying to sing at once. Some of the others laughed, others shook their heads. Gecko laughed at smiled at this.

Gecko: Come on, give it up. Your giving my a headache!

Daffy: Real cute, Gecko.

Silver: You heard the saying 'Leaping Lizards'?

Gecko: Oh, forget about it.

Sam: Come on, Gecko. They're just having some fun. They're really not that bad.

Daffy: 'Not that bad'?

Silver: I'll take that as a compliment.

Unknown voice: You should!

They turned around to see an octopus with a big head, big nose, and a unibrow. He wore a red robe, and a blue shirt underneath. His name is....

Everybody: Squileum?

Squileum Fancyson: Because you probley not get any from me.

Sam: I thought Squiward was going to be here.

Squileum: Well, the author made a slight change in plans and casted me....Though he didn't tell me why.

Danny: Well, just take it easy. The competion hasn't even began yet.

Squileum: I can't help being judgemental. It's who I am.

Danny: Okay then. Who's up for a little contest.

Contestents (including Daffy who popped out of nowhere) appeared.

Contestents: Bring it on!

A title then appeared as C3P0, wearing a bow tie, came out and shouted.

C3P0: Welcome everyone to Far Toon Away Idol, where you, yes you readers, can vote along with our judges, Danny, Sam, and Squileum to crown the next Far Toon Away Idol! First up...

Daffy came on stage with Thunder bird. Daffy grabs the mike and screams

Daffy: It's Daffy time!

Daffy then began to sing.

Daffy: **The heat was on, rising to the top, huh!  
Everybody's goin' strong  
And that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say**

Thunder Bird then flapped her wings, causing fire to blow.

Daffy: **Burn baby burn!- Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn!- Burn that mama down!**

While singing, Daffy is unaware that the fire got on his tail and begins to be set a-blaze. The judges noticed this.

Squileum: You're on fire, Daffy!

Daffy: **Burn baby burn!- Disco inferno!**

Danny: No, Daffy! You're really on fire!

Danny points to his tail area. Daffy smells something burning and looks behind him. He sees that his tail caught on fire.

Daffy: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Put the duck out!

More smoke came and things clared up. The Potter Puppet Pals then take the mike and do the robot.

Puppet Harry: **Domo Arigoto**

Puppet Ron: **Mister Roboto!**

Puppet Snape, Herminoe, and Dumbledor: **Domo!**

Puppet Voldemort: **Domo!**

Squileum: Get real, you stupid puppets!

Danny: Well, I don't think they 'velt' more alive.

Danny chuckled. Sam chukled in agreement. Soon Patty came up with the mike.

Patty: **Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh, girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have **

Sam: You go, girl!

Squileum: Yeah, go and get an extreame make over....And some singing lessions.

Next, Southern Wolf took the mike and begins to sing with Team Rocket.

Southern Wolf: **Burnt to the ground, I break from the crowd**

Team Rocket: **I'm on the hunt, I'm after you/youse!**

Southern Wolf: **I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found**

All four: **And I'm hungry like the wolf!**

Team Rocket then realized what the wolf just said.

Meowth: Hungry?!

Jessie: Aren't wolves man-eaters?!

James: I don't wanna stick around and find out!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Team Rocket: We're running off again!

Southern Wolf: What'd I say now, man?

Squileum: Well, I'm hungry for some real talent. And the accent....Stupid.

Don Prima then came up to the mike.

Don: **I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts**

Patty tries to grab him into a kiss, but Don backs off as he continues to sing.

Don: **I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwal-**

He stops short as he fell down a trap door that Sam 'accidently' pushed the button for.

Squileum: That was the artist formerly known as Prince...Don Prima!

Now Mickey, Jerry, and Brain take the mike and starts to sing.

Mickey, Jerry, and Brain: **We can see clearly now the rain is gone  
We can see all obstacles in our way**

Jerry had his eyes closed and accidently kicked Mickey and knocked over Brain. Danny covered his eyes, not wanting to see this. Sam covered her mouth, shocked at what happened. And Squileum pluged his ears and yelled...

Squileum: La-la-la! I'm not listening

Now, Gecko's on stage dancing with the girl lizard from chapter 16.

Gecko: **Sugar! Do do do do do do  
Oh, honey, honey! Do do do do do do  
Oh, you are my candy girl!**

Sam: There so sweet together.

Squileum: I knew you'd say that, Sam. Ugh! What's next? A singing guy who needs a hair cut?

As if to respond to Squileum's criticism, "Weird Al" Yankovic came on stage and played a parody of Hooked on a feeling.

"Werid Al": **I'm stuck on the celing!  
Now my paint is peeling!**

Squileum: I had to ask.

"Weird Al": **Oh, can't you see?**

The girl lizard then came to Squileum and wispered in his ear.

Squileum: Couldn't agree more! Hook, line, and stinker!

"Weird Al": **I'm-**

As luck would have it, a stage hook appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him. Lazlo then came on stage.

Lazlo: **One Monday morning I got up late  
And there were these monkeys outside the gate.  
The guard tried to stop them but he had no luck  
The monkeys got free and they ran amuck!  
I don't know what to say the monkeys won't do!**

Squileum: I know what to say....This monkey won't do.

Bloo then came up on stange and started to sing.

Bloo: **Yoo, listen up here's the story  
About a little guy that lives in the blue world  
And all day and all night, and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house, with the blue little window  
With a blue corvette**

Squileum: I'm gettin blue listening to this.

Tails and Cosmo then came up on stage with the mike and started to sing.

Tails: **Don't go breaking my heart**

Cosmo: **I couldn't if I tried**

Tails: **Honey if I get restless**

Cosmo: **Baby you're not that kind**

Both: **Ohhh Hooo  
Nobody knows it  
Nobody knows  
**

Tails: **Right from the start**

Cosmo: **I gave you my heart**

Both: **Ohhh baby  
You know I gave you my heart!**

Squileum: It's not gonna break my heart saying this has got to be the best I heard all night!

Danny: Me too.

Sam: And me.

Silver and Blaze then came on stage.

Silver: **You keep saying you got something for me.  
Something that you call love, but confess.**

Jerry picked up the orb from Maleficent's staff and it fired at Blaze's boots, making them come to life. She jumped out of them and danced along side them.

Blaze: **These boots are made for walking,  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!**

On 'all over you', Blaze flipped back into her boots, smiling in triumph.

Squileum: The cat's got my tongue. And the hedgehog possibly got my vote.

Squileum looked to his left to see that Danny and Sam are no longer there. He looks at the stage and groans.

Squileum: Always breaking the rules.

Now Danny and Sam begin to sing.

Danny: **What I like about you**

Sam: **You hold me tight.**

Danny: **Oh, tell me I'm the only one**

Sam: **Wanna come over tonight.**

Danny and Sam: **Yeah.  
Keep on wispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear.**

Danny: **'Cuz it's true**

Sam: **That's what I like about you**

Danny and Sam: **Yeeeaaahh, yeah! Hey!**

Danny takes out a harmonica and plays it as the two dance on stage.

Danny: **That's what I like about you.**

Sam: **That's what I like about you!**

Both: Yeah!

Soon the contest is over and C3P0 begins to speak as he nods to the contestents.

C3P0: Well, that was them, ladies and gentlemen. And now it's time to chose you're favorite. Who will be Far Toon Away's next idol? Will it be The Potter Puppet Pals? Patty? The Southern Wolf?

Daffy jumped up and down shouting

Daffy: Pick me! Pick me!

C3P0: Don Prima? Mickey, Jerry and Brain? Gecko?

Daffy: Come on, pick me!

C3P0: "Weird Al" Yankovic? Lazlo? Bloo? Tails and Cosmo? Silver and Blaze?

Daffy: Me! Chose me!

C3P0: Danny and Sam? Or...

Daffy: Me! Pick me!

C3P0: Yes. You to, Daffy.

C3P0 then turned to the reader.

C3P0: Well, vote...now.

A Pidgie came and delivered an evelope to Squileum.

Squileum: And the next Far Toon Away Idol is...

He opens it up and reads the name. He shakes his head at it.

Squileum: No, sorry. It's me every body! Hit it!

Music starts to play and Squileum starts to sing.

Squileum: **For what's a man?  
What has he got?  
If not himself  
Then has naught to say the things he truly feels.  
And not the words of one who kneels.  
The record shows I took bows  
And did it my way!**

He then saw shadows over him. He turned around to see the contestants glareing at him.

Bloo: Why should you get to win?

Lazlo: You didn't do anything!

Southern Wolf: All he did was criticize us, man!

"Weird Al": It's bad enough Prince wouldn't let me do a parody of any of his songs, but I didn't like the way you treated me!

Don: Neither did I!

Danny: Even the ones that did do well, you just ignored!

Daffy: Oh, Thunder Bird, dear! Time for your next meal in a fanfic.

Squileum: Can't we talk this over?

Too late. Thunder Bird landed behind Squileum and ate him. His voice could be heard from inside Thunder Bird's stomach.

Squileum: I now see why the author chose me.

The contestants bowed to the audience for their performances. C3P0 retuned to the readers.

C3P0: Well, ladies and gentlemen, our time is up! But come back next time for Far Toon Away Idol! Have fun.


End file.
